The Marriage Law
by MAC0321
Summary: Fate's have never been kind to Harry Potter, but this time it's a whole new level. There's a new marriage law and Harry has to find a bonding mate for not 1 or 2 families. Nope He has to find 7 bonding mates. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

It was early in the but I was in the great hall with a cup of coffee and a plate of toast. It was the first day of school. It was going to be busy with all the new students and an extra year here at hogswart. But I was also waiting for today's owl post. More like I was dreading today's owl post.

"Good morning Harry." Hermione said as she sat down in front of me. I nodded to her.

"Morning Hermione. I wasn't expecting you just yet." She smiled and filled up a cup of tea for herself. A plate showed up in front of her with her normal breakfast. She looked my plate over and gave me a look.

"Still can't eat breakfast?" She asked me. I nodded to her. She let out a breath and started eating. It didn't take long for students to start filing in. Right at 7 I looked up to the top windows and let out a breath. Just like that owls started flying in. A few moved to the rafters and waiting for their witch or wizard.

Hermione's owl post came in and dropped off the paper. She opened it and started reading. I looked up and waited for my owl. Finely Hex flow throw the window and made his way to me. He landed on my arm that I had held out for him. He held out his leg for me to take my mail and paper.

When I took everything he hopped onto the table and I feed him some of my toast that was sitting there. I put my paper aside to read later. I already knew what would be there. Just not that the words. I had a few letters from and for business. Then the letter that I've been waiting for from Gringots.

"Oh my god." I put my letters in my bag and looked at Hermione. Her face was white and her hand was over her mouth. I let out a breath. She must have heard and looked at me. Her eyes got wider. Then she glared at me and dropped her hand.

"Harry James."

"Hermione Jane?" She almost smiled. Then pulled out her wand and throw a privacy ward around the both of us.

"Harry James please tell me that this isn't a real law?" I let out a breath.

"I haven't read the paper yet Mione. But I knew the law would become public today. That's why this year started a day early. It's a set of four laws that were signed and passed together. Remember when I told you the law we wanted to pass together about magical race rights. It passed, but for me to get it passed, I had to agree to another law. Same with someone else. So four laws got passed." She sat the paper down and got her note book out. She clicked her pen and looked at me.

"Four laws, what are they and what do they involve." I refilled our cups and took a drink.

"Mine is the first on the four. All laws will be looked over and either put into effect or removed. We as a magical world are going to be opening and welcoming to all races. We will learn and so on. There will be no more shutting races. Our world is getting smaller and smaller because of Tom and Dumble views. We are starting new and with open arms." She nodded.

"They passed our proposal?" I nodded to her and she smiled. "The Goblins will be pleased. They forgave us for just passing on the proposal."

"I've already talked to the Goblins and everything is much better between them and myself. They did tell me to ask next time." She smiled softly.

"Second law?" She asked me.

"Every child will be accounted and invited into the magical world. Weather it's pure blood, half blood, muggle born, mixed blood or squill. If they are in the magical world they will be watched and removed if there are problems. If there parents agree and are right parents they keep there child. If a child is homeless or parentless they are given to a family. No child under 17 will be allowed to be homeless. It will be given to a family. A family closest to it's blood line. Or a willing family." She finished writing and thought about it.

"I understand that law, nothing will be able to happen like what happened to you or others. Abuse won't be allowed either. It also keeps magical people in the magical world. Third law."

"The next two go together. There are also many points in the next two laws. Some will only stay in accounts for the next few years while the second law will be forever." She nodded. "First every person will take a magical blood test. It will state if you are part of a family you didn't know about or if a family is yours you didn't know about. The magical population is very low. Some loss families will be brought forward and some new families will be made. There will be no line in the sand. Just some families will have more power then others." She nodded and understood.

"The first part is marriage contact are no longer acceptable. You can have a bestowal agreement but the two people who are getting marred are allowed to veto it. There's a deparement in the minstery that will be incharge of that. All marriage contacts right now will be allowed to be broken without any issues. No lost honor or so on."

"That's great Harry." I nodded.

"Now here's where you get upset. Each witch or wizard has to be married at 17. Everyone under 50 has to be married. Everyone over 50 dose not. Along with the blood testing you will have some paperwork to fill out. Your name, your family head, which you prefer. Then it will ask if you are married and wish to be remarried. That will go to the minster and filed. The head of each family will get a package for each member of there family. Together they will pick the match that person wants. Then send it back to the minster. Some families will have more power than others. But each person under 50 has to be married before the end of the year."

"Harry that doesn't sound all that bad?" I nodded.

"I know and I understood the law and agreed to it. What part I'm having a problem with is each family has to have it's own boned mate." Her eyes grow a little. "Which means if you are the head of more then one house each has to have it's own parented."

"But."

"But that means I have to find one for each of my houses. I have to find 7 mates." She nodded and I could see she was thinking. "They will come out into the open also Hermione. The Goblins are doing the blood tests."

"The last law?"

"For now each married couple has a year to birth a child. For now everyone from 17 to 50 have until the first of the year to be married. Each family has to have a child for each family name. Meaning each couple has to have at less two children. After this round each person at the age of 15 has to be pared, by 17 they have to be married. After they are married they have a year to birth a child. It's a year because when there is a bonding they are given a potion to help conceive."

"This all makes since Harry because of the population. But we don't have a way to tend to a child. Not all 17 year olds are even out of school." I nodded.

"The school will change for those who are expecting and married. There will also be a day care. Also more jobs are being opened and everyone will be able to get a job. At less one parent has to work. If though a family isn't able to tend to their children they will be given help like the muggles do." She looked relived.

"Each family will be watch closely." I nodded.

"Yes, this isn't just our country that is issuing this either. IWC issued the law. These four laws are passing all over the world." She smiled and nodded.

"You passed your law with the IWC?" I nodded. "Harry I love you so much. Thank you for helping me."

"From now on Mione you are no longer a muggle born you are a first generation." Her face light up. "But I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead Ray. "

"You will be taking a blood test sometime this week and either you will become the head of your family or find out that you are part of a old family. I love you Hermione and your my sister. With this coming up I want you to be happy inside the law. I talked with the goblins and found out that I could bring you into my family and make you my sister." Her eyes grow.

"Since I am the most powerful family I have first pick in so many words. That means all of my family dose also. Family raking really pays in ranking right now. Nothing else does." She was surprised. "The goblins just wrote back, they are ready when every I am and I would have came talked to you when ever I got the letter. I understand if you don't want to. But you are my sister and I love you. I want to make you part of my family." Her eyes started tearing.

"Yes, I love you also and you are my brother." I let out a breath.

"Then off we go sis."

"What?"

"Classes don't start till Monday but every had to be in school to be tested in one large go. The Headmistress will be explaining the law at the end of breakfast. She has no control over me. I own the castle." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I also told her I had business to deal with." She smiled.

"Let's got going then bro." I grabbed my things and stood up. She grabbed her bag also and walked to meet me at the end of the table. She put her arm around mine and I appeared us out of the school and to appearing point next to the bank.


	2. Chapter 2

"You've had time to think about this Ray, do you know who you will pick?" I let out a breath.

"I guess I'm coming out. Each of my titles will be sent in alone. I'll use my name for Potter and Black and my real name for my other titles." I told her as we walked into the bank. I walked her to a trailer and waited for him to finish with his work.

"What can I help you with Lord Potter Black."

"I wish to meet with my account manager Master Bloodthrown." The goblin nodded and waved to the guard behind him. The two goblins nodded to us and showed us the way. They knocked and opened the door once we were told to enter. I nodded to the guards and walked into the office.

"That was quick." He said as I shut the door.

"The sooner the better. Who's coming to the school today." I asked and sat Hermione down.

"20 will be in the school. The rest will be here waiting for the public." I nodded. "I believe you both wish to do your blood tests today before the rest or in the publice?" We nodded.

"Hermione as agreed to the adoption." Bloodthrown smirked.

"I'm pleased to do the blood adoption between you both. Having another Lady Potter to watch over will please me." Hermione nodded. "Now young lady a blood abortion is final. You will be Hermione Jane Potter from this point on. Even if you marry. You will no longer be a Granger."

"I understand and agree. I also understand the meaning behind a blood adoption." He smiled.

"Then let's get started." He snapped his fingers and a blow showed up in front of us.

"7 drops of blood Harry." He told me and I cut my palm. It heals as soon as the blood was taken. A spell was cast and the potion turned another color. It was poured into a goblet and sat in front of Hermione. She stood smiled and was happy and drank the potion. Once it was gone she sat the cup down and sat down. She glowed white as the potion took over.

When the glow was gone I blinked at her a few times. Then smiled got up and hugged her.

"What changed?" She asked me when we pulled apart.

"Your hairs darker and has a different curl towards it. Softer and beautiful. Your face is a little different in shape. Your eyes are blue and shinning. Like mine do when I lost my magical shield. You are buster and have a hour glass shape." Bloodthrown snapped his finger and a mirror showed up. She turned and looked. She gasped and hugged me again as she cried. "Like I said beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Sister remember." She laughed.

"Now to business. First you have the adoption paperwork to fill out. Lady Potter your personal vaule is already made and ready for you. You also have use of the family vaults and land." We took care of the paperwork and I let them talk about the Potter family account. She smacked me when she saw how much was in her vault.

"Now onto the Blood test." He said and snapped his finger. Two pieces of papers showed up and were put in front of us with a dagger. "5 drops from each of you." He said and we did what he said while he got the right paperwork.

"Lady Hermione Jane Potter you are requested to find one mate. Here's the paperwork and remember to add Lord Potter to the head of family." She nodded and started filling out the paperwork.

"Now Harry we already talked about what you wished to do. It's allowed and Mister Kingsley as agreed. Sign each form with each title. Using your public name for Lord Potter and Black and use your legal name for the rest of your titles." I let out a breath.

"I need 7 mates. I can't believe I agreed to this." I huffed and started filling out the paperwork.

"Harry have you thought about your mates." Bloodthrown asked me.

"I have gave it some thought. I've been worried about them agreeing though. Each of my families need to be meet with different issues and I have to agree with each and I have to life them. I don't want a happyless family."

"That is understandable." He told me.

"You aren't asking the twins?" Hermione asked me and was worried. She knew I had a crush on them. They also have been open to be with me.

"I will ask them. Which family name I put them under I don't know." She sat back and waited for me.

"Who else would you pick. Your don't look most pleases." She said. "Um Professor Snape?" I let out a breath and nodded.

"Lord Prince would make a fine match for most of your families. Now that the old goat is gone he will be able to take up his head of house finely." I nodded and was relieved. He took the paperwork when I was done and snapped his finger. I leaned back.

"Yes I was going to ask Severus even though I know he might not agree when he knows who I really am." Hermione shook her head.

"Who else?" Hermione asked me.

"I don't know who is gay Hermione."

"Malfoy?" She raised her eye brow.

"Lord Malfoy will most likely brake his marrage. He and Lady Malfoy aren't in a love marrage. They are siblings and care for each other. Most likely you Harry will be helping Lady Malfoy find a new match." I nodded.

"Both Harry?" Hermione asked me.

"They both are handsome and will fit into my needs. Since the end of the war I've seen Draco in another light. I don't know if either will agree." I shrugged.

"They will match your families well and they will agree just from the family." Bloodthrown told me.

"You also have crushed over then for years. That's five, two more Harry."

"That's where I have a problem. What about you Hermione. Ron's out of the picture. Krup might agree." She blushed.

"Your first. Bloodthrown do you have any ideas?" She asked him.

"I would give your twins the Potter and Gryffindor titles. Black is to close to there family. Then young Draco the Slytherin title. Severus the Lay Fary Title and Lucius the Perverll title. Now you only have Black and Ravenclaw. Theodroa Nott would match the Black family along with the Ravenclaw family. Quilt and smart. Shares your back grown and is known to be bi. He can't take over his head of house till 21 and has a younger sister and brother to tend to."

"He's always in the library with me Ray. I agree." I nodded.

"As for Lady Potter, Blaine Zipbaly would match the family and her personally." I nodded. "For another match for you Harry would be Leo Hillgate, he is a muggle born and in his 7th year. He is a Ravenclaw but matches Nott's personality."

"I'll ask Luna. Down to earth would be needed. Also bring in a muggle born would help the matches and they wouldn't ask question."

"I think I know him. He is beautiful in his own way." Hermione told me. I nodded. "Thank you Master Bloodthrown. Your imput has been greatly taken." He smiled at us. We bowed and left.

"You would start a tread overlooking there dark side." I nodded. "I'll point out Nott and Hillgate to you. But I agree with your choices. They all would be good for you and you would find happiness."

"Now I just have to get Molly to understand I won't be marring Ginny." She laughed.

"You won't be giving them any money either." I kissed her check and appeared us back to hogswart. I knocked on the headmaster door.

"Come in Harry." I laughed and opened the door. She was surprised to see Hermione. We walked over and I gave her the paperwork and we sat down. She opened it and read throw what I gave her. She smiled.

"I'll let the teachers know that Hermione had a name change."

"How did everyone take it." I asked her.

"No one was happy. Getting married before the end of the year and having a child before the end of next year. The changes in the school are already taking place. How about you two?"

"A few ideas for my sister. I have matches for my families." She nodded, then looked up at me.

"Oh dear Harry I forgot. Fate never give you a brake." I nodded. "Would you be open to giving me an name or two?" She asked me and tea showed up. We moved to the sitting area.

"I have 7 mates to find. I know the twins will be and agree. Leo Hillgate was pointed out to me. Along with Theodore Notts." She nodded, hiding her surprise. "I will ask Severus, we have been getting along better and I have to say I have had fillings for him for some time. Then lastly Hermione pointed out that I've held feelings for a blond and his father. It's been said that he might agree. If not I will look again. Though I know I have the twins just have to get around Molly."

"They will all fit in your titles well. Believe it or not Lucius is a kind and family loving man. And all the teachers know you and Draco have some feeling for each other. Severus cares for you also. Mr. Nott's needs someone to care for him. He is not here this year, he is home schooling and watching his siblings. Mr. Hillgate is shy and friendless. Much like your Luna was. I believe he will match you well Harry. All good picks and I believe you will get a yes to all. 7 Mates and 14 children without a healers word. Your house will be busy. What about you Hermione?"

"Krump or Blaine." The headmistress nodded.

"Blaine is a sweet and caring young man. Not as bad as what the word in the halls say. He and Draco are very close even with Blaine not joining the war. Send word to him. He will be pleased with adding Potter to his family. He also is very smart and will match you well. But what about Ronald?" She asked us.

"Ron is gay and kept it to himself. He and Nevell make eyes to each other. Luna believe it or not is making eyes with Ginny." She shook her head and laughed.

"I dough Molly will give her children what they want. She has always been close minded." Hermione laughed. But I nodded and knew she was right. "We'll off you go you two and try to stay out of trouble. I would like a quite year with you all." We said our goodbyes and left her to her work.

"I'm going to talk to everyone and explain what I can. What are you going to do." Mione asked me. Luna walked around the connor and smiled at me.

"Luna wants something." Mione laughed and we met up with Luna. Hermione hugged Luna and walked away with a wave. Luna hugged me and I kissed her check.


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning Lu Lu." She laughed and leaned into me while we walked down the hall.

"Morning Ray. You did a good thing there." She nodded to where Hermione disappeared. I nodded and kissed her head.

"Don't forget your my sister also Lu lu." She nodded to me. "So what do you have for me today?" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh you know this and that. Your choice is fitting." I nodded and kissed her head. "Same with Hermione's. You'll get what you want also."

"What about you Lu?" She smiled as she looked up at me.

"You don't have to worry about me Ray. Daddy and I will not have a problem getting me a mate and a fitting one. We'll be happy Ray." I nodded and believed her. "Daddy is also going to be happy." I nodded and was surprised to see she lead me to the library. Miss Price nodded to us. We walked throw the stacks into the middle of the room. Luna stopped us in front of a table.

"Morning Leo." I smiled at the boy and wasn't all that surprised that Luna brought me here. The boy looked up and I caught myself. He was beautiful. He nodded to her, but I noticed he looked both of us over.

"Morning." He said.

"We'll I'm off." She kissed my check and walked away. I watched her leave and wasn't all that surprised that she would leave me here now that she brought me. I looked back at Leo and noticed he watched her leave also. He glanced at me a few times.

"Good morning Leo." He nodded to me.

"Good morning Harry."

"Do you mind if I join you?" He shook his head no and went back to his book. I moved to the chair next to him and pulled it out. I sat down and put my bag on the table. I noticed he was watching me. I opened my bag and looked throw it. Then pulled out a book I've been reading. It was on magic healing, but its forgotten healing magic.

I read a few pages, but noticed Leo kept watching me. I was giving him time to figure out what he wanted to do. I knew he was bothered by me being here. I don't normally hang out around people who aren't my friends. But I did know most everyone. Though I didn't know Leo and it bothered me.

"Are you here because of this morning announcement?" He finely asked me.

"Yes." I nodded to him. I wanted to be truthful. If he was going to be brave enough to ask me what he was thinking all I could do is be truthful to him. I didn't let him notice but I was watching him closely. At first he was upset. Then surprised and finely a little bothered.

"Do you think I would agree to you just because I might not get an offer better then yours?" I smiled and shook my head at him.

"To start Leo you are breathtaking handsome. Being in Ravenclaw tells be you are also very smart and humble. The first thing you need to know is that fact you're a muggle born won't even be brought up with this new law, I'm sure you'll find and offered much better choices then myself." He was surprised again. "I was lead to believe that you would be open to the same sex."

"I am." He said looking down at his book. But I saw something on his face.

"In our world most of the population is bi Leo. There is nothing against it because two people of the same sex can have a child. There are some against it but they are closed minded. That number is small. Personally I'm gay. Woman don't do it for me. Not that I've been in very many or deep relanenships with them. How muggles pervice same sex couples are mostly driven by religion." He nodded to me.

"I know."

"Still it's hard to look past what you were taught or what's been said to you. But Leo none of that matters. What matters is what's right for yourself." He looked up at me and was surprised by what I said.

"You were lead to believe I would be either gay or bi?" I nodded to him.

"I had some business to take care with the goblins this morning and I already knew about the new laws. While I was there I took my blood test and issues my paperwork. My account manager and I talked about who would be a good match. Your name came up as a match. When I returned Luna brought me here."

"Why?" He looked my face over watching me and reading me.

"I am the head of my family. There are standers that I have to meet with my partner. There are also current oblations I have to meet with that partner before a union happen."

"Which are."

"I would have to court my partner. Most pure bloods have the same custom."

"What does that intel." He asked me.

"It's like dating but not at the same time. Courting starts out with a state of meaning. If I were to court you I would send you a letter explaining my intent with you. Along with the letter there will be a gift and flowers. The flowers shows you how I feel for you or what I wish to feel. The gift no matter would belong to you. At that time you would either agree to the courtship or not. If you don't agree you would send a letter back saying no. If you agree then the letter would state your agreement. You can send something else along with a letter but you don't have to. A normally courtship lasts 3 mouths to years. At the end you either bond or brake up. During the courtship we spend time together to get to know each other. Send letters for the same reason. Gifts are passed between each other. But during a courtship normally a couple stays pure or doesn't pass kissing."

"But everyone has to be married by the first of the year." I nodded to him.

"Your right. Honor is being put aside right now. There isn't a number of how many people you can court or have court you. Each person is given three options for a bond mate. If you chose that these three don't fit your needs your allowed to choose three more. Also each person is given three people to court them. Once you've been chosen three times your name is removed from the list. If one of those people chose they don't like you or you don't like them, you name goes back on the list. I believe you have 6 try before a spell is used to pick a handful of matches for you. They might not be fully what you want, but they would match you well."

"How do you know all this?" He asked me.

"I hold a seat in our governing body. I was there when the law was brought forth. Our government didn't chose this law. IWC chose these laws and they are worldwide." He nodded. I gave him time to think about this.

"Each couple has to have a child with in a year?" He asked me.

"They do, from the age 17 to 50. It's like this because in most cases a couple will convince a child on their bonding night. Some cases it doesn't happen but most do. That's why we have a year. If a healer says your unable to have a child then you are removed from the law."

"So I would." He blushed.

"Truthfully I have nothing with going both ways Leo. But because of my past and life, I am and expect to be the dominated person." He nodded but blushed.

"I don't mind." I smiled at him and he gave me a little smile.

"Truthfully Luna most likely brought me here so we could get to know one of another. I'm surprised I don't know you. I know mostly everyone in the school. And don't be surprised if you really don't me as a person." I shrugged at him.

"What are you reading?" He asked me. I slid it over to him.

"It's a book on healing. I've been thinking about being a healer after school. But I haven't made up my mind. Being the head of my family is hard enough work." He made a face that told me he didn't understand. But looked at the book. "Think of it like a CEO of a company." He nodded.

"This is a rare book?" He asked and looked up at me. I nodded.

"It is a copy of the real book. But yes it is old and rare. It also is rare magical healing." He made a face but flipped throw the pages. I also noticed he put a book mark in my page.

"Rare magic?" He asked me and pasted it back.

"It was before we put a title on magic. Neither light or dark. I looked throw my bag and found the book I was looking for. I handed it to him. "Give it back when your done. It explains rare magic." He smiled and nodded.

"I take care of it." I shrugged.

"It's just a copy Leo, don't fret to much about it." He looked at the book thinking about it.

"Still it's a rare book." He didn't understand how I wouldn't care about it.

"Yes it is. But it's a copy I made. Not a copy that's in my library." He nodded and understood now.

"What else is in your bag?" He asked me.

"Todays newspaper, my mail that I haven't deal with yet. Some books and snakes. My bank bag, a few different port keys and my trust vault key." I said and thought about it. "Some paper, pens, quills and ink. Then a magical cell phone and camera."

"Magical cell phone?" He asked me.

"The Wesley twins are working on taking muggle tech and making it magical. It's a prototype. They wanted to make sure that it works in the castle because this is the largest magical building." He nodded.

"It's a cool bag." He told me after a few minutes. I nodded.

"Luna draw the picture, after I bought it. My old bag seen to many days. I changed the color though." He pulled it towards him and looked the picture over. It was a grim and right now it was taking a nap. But it moves around the front flap of the bag.

"A grim?" He asked me.

"My godfather was a grim." He nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you want to get to know me?" He asked while looking at the book I have him.

"Would you be up to sitting outside for a while?" He shook his head no. I put my book away and got up. He got up and closed the book he was reading. I took both books from him and slipped them in the back of my bag. He smiled softly and walked with me.

"Mister Hillgate is checking out MC2536 Miss Prince." She nodded to me and wrote down the binding number. Leo was surprised again.

"Do you know the book?" He asked me.

"I looked at the binding as I put it away. I have identic memory." He just nodded. We walked outside and he lead me to a hidden sitting area next to the lake. We sat down and leaned against the tree.

"What are you conferrable with telling me?" I asked him. "I will also share the same amount."

"I'm the only child throw my parents. They weren't together when I was born and still aren't together. My father lives in the states, I don't know much about him really. My mother got remarried when I was 8. Together they have 2 kids. Nathan who is 8 and Natasha who is 5. I don't know if they have magic. I do know that magic isn't really accepted in my family. So if they have magic they might hid it." He told me.

"Well everyone knows I'm the only child, what they don't know is my mother was a few mouths pregent when she died. My father was a pure blood and my mother was a muggle born. But many generations back there was magic in her father's family. I grow up with my mother's sister my aunt with her husband and my cousin. My uncle hates everything that isn't normal. My aunt was very hurt that she didn't get magic along with her sister. They were very close growing up. Until just before the end of the war, my family and I didn't really get alone. Though since me and my aunt kind of get along better and me and my cousin are in a much better place. My uncle just pretends I don't exist." He nodded.

"I was home schooled before I came here. The school is paying for me to come. My parents think if I came it would teach me to stop using magic." He told me.

"I went to public school with my cousin. My trust fund was set up to pay for my schooling. My family let me come so they didn't have to deal with me anymore. While I came here my cousin went to a boarding school that all the men in his family went to. My family told everyone I was in a school for troubled children." I laughed softly. "The first magic I remember using was to make one of my cousins toy's disappear."

"I brought another kids juice to me. My family thought I had the devil in me."

"That happens more than you think Leo. My family knew what magic was. But I know Hermione's parents took her to the doctor a few times. Nothing bad happened, but they were worried." He nodded to me.

"My favorite class is runes here. I like reading also." He told me.

"I'm better in DADA but I like transformation more. I like to read also, I like to read about history mostly. But I'll read anything." He nodded.

"I like SIFI, not so much no fiction. I like reading to learn new things also." I nodded to him. "After school my parents expect me to come home forget about magic and to my duty to the church. But I would rather stay in the magical world. I don't know what I want to do though."

"Not everyone dose Leo. Most will get a part time job while learning to do what they want to. There are a tone of collages for us to join or getting a apprentship in the field you want." He smiled at me. "Everyone wants me to become an author but it's not going to happen. I haven't really thought about what I want to do yet. My minds wide open. The headmistress wants me to take my master in DADA and come teach. I'm thinking about it."

"How do you take your mastery?" He asked me.

"You can learn under a master. Or you can be self taught. There are many different mastery you can get." He nodded. "I don't mind teaching but I don't think I would want to do it for a long time." I shrugged.

"I think teaching would be boring." I nodded to him. "I wouldn't mind working with books." He told me.

"Like sale them or retorting them?" He shrugged. "I know of a few people who will value books."

"What do you mean?"

"Say I took the first copy of the book I gave you to get it sold. I would take it to a person who would value the book. That person would tell me when the book came from and how much it's worth. Kind of like a historian." He nodded.

"That would take a long time to learn."

"You would work under someone who is well known. They normally have a history mastery. Most the time that person would take someone under them and then pass on there business. Or you would work for the goblins. A private person in this job would be seek out by a private person and it's all hush hush." He looked at me. "Just about every book that's older then 300 years might be band."

"I understand. What do you want to do?" He asked me.

"Maybe a healer, but not at the hospital. I've been looking into different fields. A mind healer kind of sounds good to me. I also plan to help the magical world advance and grow. When I throw with school I know it will take me some time to go over my family accounts." He nodded. "Let's see hobbies. I love to cook, not that house elf's like me in there domain. I like taking pictures. Both with friends and of scenes. I love to fly, the freedom of the air is what draw me in. I like spending time with friends. I prefer quit over loud and I'm pretty much down to earth."

"I like music. All types and kinds. I play the piano. I like traveling, seeing something and learning about it. I like to swim, it's what flying is to you to me. It's hard for me to make friends because I'm use to being the outcast. I also like the quite so most people just past me by. I'm good a bleaning in. Though I am very independent. I don't follow blindly and prefer to make my own way. I don't like fake people or stupid people." I nodded to him.

"Do you want to know anything about me?" I asked him.

"Did you really give yourself up for everyone else?" He asked me. I nodded to him.

"I did. I also really did die. But not for long. Maybe I'll tell you the real story latter." He nodded.

"Why me?" He asked me.

"Truthfully you were pointed out to me. Luna hinted that we would get along. I wanted to get to know you to see if we could get along. Really even though there are some difference we are pretty much alike. Like I said you are handsome and when you are shy your even more applying. I want a partner to be a partner not a object if you understand." He nodded.

"Someone to stand with you and be with you." I nodded.

"I also want someone to be with me to be with me. Not someone to be with me because of who they think I am. That's why I wouldn't want you to pick me because of who I am." He nodded.

"I understand, I wouldn't have even gave you a thought if you were to use your fame to chose me." I smiled at him. "Alright bad things. I hate tea." I laughed and smiled at him.

"I have a wicked temper." He laughed.

"I hate how there isn't a TV or though things in this world." I nodded.

"So do I. It's being worked on Leo trust me. Even thought the magical world is spilt form the muggle world, some things need to be brought into our world. I hate dressing up." He laughed.

"No wonder you always are pulling on your robes. I like them really. Not so much our school rubes when we first started. Though I like robes. Reminds me of fictions books I've read. I hate how everyone relies on magic to do everything for them. I also wish I could use a staff." I nodded.

"You can, some wand makers will make staffs also. But I understand what you mean. I have a sweet tooth but hate sweets." He laughed. I loved how open and happy his face looked right now.


	5. Chapter 5

"I hate how everything that's light is good and everything dark is bad." I nodded.

"I understand. It's wrong and might be changed. Dumbledore made a lot of mistakes in our government. Not every country is like ours Leo. Good is good and bad is bad. It has nothing to do with magic. I hate how our new papers are all here say." He nodded to me.

"I hate thunder storms."

"I hate how it is always cold and raining here. I use to love the rain now I almost hate it." He nodded along with me.

"I hate heights."

"Hate or scared?"

"Both." I nodded.

"I'm scared of deep waters, though it could be because I can't swim. I also dislike showers and prefer a bath. Lay in hot water for a long time." He laughed.

"I hate how muggles think if your gay your all the same." I nodded to him.

"I understand what you mean. It's different here though Leo. Though it's not wrong if you are like that either. You can still be a guy and like different things." He nodded, we laid against the tree and watched the lake.

"You're the head of the house of Potter?" He asked me.

"I am,"

"What's that like?" He asked me.

"I haven't been the head of my house for a long time. Since this summer really when I should have taken over the title when I was 13. More details latter. It's a lot of work really. I control my family and family accounts. For all I know I am the last Potter so being the head of the family means nothing. I have a lot of money in a lot of different venter's. But before I can even get there I need to clean up what's been happening since my grandfather. I also have family houses that needs to be fixed and taken care of. This summer my parents will was finely read."

"So really your rich?" He looked at me.

"It's a new thing but I am well off. Before this summer I thought I had to live only off my trust fund. Before I came into this world I didn't have two penny's to rub together." He nodded. "Money also means little to me Leo. I would give it up for my family back."

"I understand. Your holding something back?" He asked me.

"I am not just the head of the Potter family." He turned and looked at me. "No matter what you chose I fell full discourse is in order. Truthfully I have nothing against these new laws. Personally I hate them. You see Leo I am the head of 7 families. With that and these new laws I need to find a partner for each family I am the head over." His eyes grow. Then he turned and leaded back against the tree and looked over the water. "That's where I see having trouble finding a partner willing to put up with my problems."

"7?"

"Yes."

"Which head of house are you looking at me for?" His voice sounded cold.

"I'm not looking at you to fill a spot Leo. I'm looking at you to be my partner. More than anything I want love and a family. Seems I'm going to get more than a family then I expected. Love is something that's a question now. But I haven't given up." He folded his arms and looked at me.

"Would you like to pick yourself?" He looked at me and didn't understand. I smiled at him softly.

"As you already know I am a Potter. My godfather made me era and now I am the head of the House of Black. You can have it if you want, but the Black family would look down on you for your birth. My condor I am the head of the house of Syltherin. It's been mine since I was a year old. Throw my mother I am the head of the house of Ravenclaw. Throw my father I am the head of the house of Gryffindor. I am also the head of the house of Prevell. Lastly throw my mother I am the head of the house of La Fay."

"Which house Harry?" He demanded.

"Ravenclaw." His eyes popped open.

"What does this mean?" He asked me.

"If we were bonded you would become Lord Ravenclaw, you would be my bondmate and with that everything I have or am with. Our children will be Ravenclaw and take over the titles once they are old enough."

"So your rich?" He asked me. I let out a breath.

"I am the richest and most importing person in the magical world. But like I said that doesn't matter to me Leo." He thought about it.

"You want me to see you for you, you see me as me. You want to court me?" He asked me. I nodded to him. "I have nothing Harry, I am no one."

"It doesn't matter to me. But are you going to be able to live with this Leo." He was looking at the lake thinking.

"I'm bonding with you not them. Should it matter?" He asked me. I smiled and was relived.

"Some would have yelled and ran away. Will you let me court you?" I asked him.

"Yes. Even though I know we would get along and today was great I will be keeping an open mind." I nodded to him. "You already know who you want don't you?" I nodded to him.

"I can have an open mind Leo, but when I make up my mind that's it. I didn't just chose you because it's the house your in." He nodded and looked relived. "Though it suits you more than any others."

"It would be an honor." He told me softly.

"It's yours already." I told him right back. He moved a little and leaned against me.

"Could you tell me who else you've been thinking about?" He asked me. I kissed his temple.

"I will ask the Wesley twins if I can court them. We've been dancing around each other for years. Their mother is much like your parents. Most likely I'll have to call in the life date they own me to allow it." He nodded. "Fred is the more outgoing one and will most likely take over the Grifendor title. George is quitter but sneaker one. He'll take over the Potter title. The Potter family is known for their trouble making." He laughed softly.

"I liked them. They never once pranked me. They also stopped everyone from picking on me." I kissed his temple again.

"They have a good heart, just want to make everyone happy and get into a little trouble."

"Black?" He asked me.

"Like how I was pointed to you, I was also pointed to someone to who would fit that title and myself. Theodor Nott. He's not in school this year because he's looking after his younger siblings and hasn't been able to take over his family title. He from what I know wasn't marked, even though his father was. He's shy from what I know."

"He matches your back ground." I nodded. "He liked the library also." I nodded. "From how your acting I'm going to guess you don't want to tell me the rest or think I will have a problem with it."

"I was thinking of Draco for the Syltherin title. I've had a crush on him since before I started school. He's everything I wasn't. He's also misleading."

"I understand. Harry I didn't take part in the war. But I have nothing against who did. It was war. Believe it or not he wasn't around late year. But I've never had a problem with him." I nodded.

"Ya he leaves that to me really." Leo laughed.

"Come on Harry just spit it out."

"From my understanding Lord Malfoy will be splitting with his wife. I will ask him. His family helped me win the war and saved my life a few times. Also Professor Snape. I own him my life a few times over and they both are very different but eye catching at the same time."

"I understand Snape, I've always wanted to know what's under those robes. He's also brilliant and over looked by most. I've never met Lord Malfoy but if he's anything like his son wow. Though pure blood's give me a head ach." I laughed and kissed his temple again.

"I understand. I could live without that."

"I have no problems with them."

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

"What happens now." He asked me.

"Well for the rest of the week the mistery is going to be collecting all of the blood tests. Saturday throw Monday lists will be sent out to each head of family. Such as myself and yourself. You chose and sent back your list and go from there. So Monday I'll start courting you." He nodded and smiled.

"What if I don't choose?"

"You at less need to chose one Leo. They will understand once they notice we both have chosen each other. Don't worry about it though. More information will come with the lists. Though I should tell you It won't be Harry Potter courting you." He looked up at me and didn't understand. "My first name is Alexander. Harry comes from my middle name Harold. Luna nick named me Ray." I shrugged.

"Alexander?" I nodded to him. "Lord Alexander to many family names." He giggled. I smiled and kissed his temple. "You're really touchy feely?"

"Truthfully not really, your clamming though. Your magic signs to mine for some reason. And if you want I could tell you if your siblings are magical or not." He looked up at me.

"How?" He asked me.

"Well there's a spell you could use. But I have magical sight. I can see magic. It gave me a head ach at right." He looked up at me again.

"You see magic?" I nodded to him.

"Your magical aura is a light yellow almost white. It comes off peaceful and clam."

"What's yours?" He asked me.

"It matches my eyes when I'm mad. Or Slytherin green." He nodded.

"Your clamming also, I don't know if it's just you or your magic." I nodded.

"Don't freak out." He looked up at me.

"Harry." Ron yelled at the same time. Leo tried to pull away, I held him against me.

"I don't think Russia heard you Ron, try louder next time." Ron huffed and stomped over. He glared at me and dropped down. Hermione followed him and rolled her eyes at how he was acting.

"Hello Leo, over look Ron." Leo nodded. Ron noticed Leo and looked him over. Then looked at me like it was nothing.

"Mate you couldn't give us a heads up. Really how long have you known about this. Then you went and adopted Mione without me?" I raised my eye brow. "Hello Leo nice to meet you, mate come on?" I rolled my eyes.

"Vole of silence till the laws were brought forward to the public. I could have explained this morning but you weren't awake yet. I'll go throw it with you if you want. But I'm sure you already caught on to everything that matters. Do you really want to be a Potter mate."

"Yes if you would agree to my chose. Mum's going to flip a lid and pick for me." I rolled my eyes.

"She can't Ron, it's between you and your dad. He's the head of your family. If your dad won't then it's your aunt and she would agree to your chose just for the face it fits the mold she wants. She already knows Charlie is gay and likes to point out the cute ones as she said. Anyways she hates your mum and will do everything to piss her off." Ron thought about it. Then nodded.

"Your right, I'll send an owl. They have tea together." He was calm now. "Dad should just leave mum. She's mental."

"Maybe you should send him an owl and tell him you would understand Ron. They were arranged. Your mum is always joking around that she had to give him a love potion." Leo looked up at me and I nodded.

"Don't you like your mother?" Leo asked Ron.

"Mate my mum is metal and controlling. If it isn't to what she wants she'll scream at you. My three older brothers moved away as soon as school was done. She hates the what the twins do and Harry and Ginny will be married this summer. Or that's what she thinks. Everyone should work for the minsty, marry a girl like her and have a hand full of children. Dad's really nice and quilt and down to earth. Ya sure you can get him mad but that's because you did something wrong. He's the best. She's a dragon. What's funny is the twins are just like her brothers. But they are a shame to the family or that's what she says. What's even worse is they are doing great for themselves." Leo nodded.

"What are you planning?"

"I'm thinking about taking over as flying teacher here, an author or couching quidtch." Leo was surprised, but nodded.

"Ron's a great teacher, he's also the best chess player you'll every play. Putting that into the last two and he'll either catch all the bad guys or win his team all the games." Leo laughed softly.

"Best you say?" Leo asked Ron. Ron sat up and smirked.

"You're on." Ron summoned his chess board I gave him for his birthday. It didn't move but it was beautiful. I found it in one of my vaults. The white were made and carved out of diamonds, the black were black diamonds. They were carved with so many details also. When I gave the set to Ron I made a blood ward over them also. No one could take them form him.

"Wow it's beautiful." Leo said. Ron smiled at him and Hermione put a small table between them for Ron.

"Thanks mate. I really do love chess. Harry here sucks." Leo giggled again and they started playing.

"Ron where's Nev?" I asked after a few minutes. Hermione pulled out a book and was reading. I was rubbing Leo's side watching the lake.

"Green house, checking on all his babies. Staying away during the summer almost killed him. With the battle the green house was in poor shape. He helped put it back together then had to leave it alone." Ron told me. I nodded.

"Has he agreed to Sprouts offer?"

"Yep, his grams finely agreed. He'll take his mastery after his nets. Sprouts says he's already there. A few more things and he'll be good. He's been working up to his mastery since he walked into a green house. He was going to take over his families green house, but he would love to teach." I nodded.

"He'll be good at it." Ron nodded. "Have you talked about it?"

"When I started freaking out, he glared at me and told me to work it out." I laughed softly.

"You've danced around each other since 4th year. Having you suck face with that cow was more than enough for him." Ron blushed.

"Trust me I know. He didn't talk to me for most the year. So who are you fixing Mione up with?" Hermione smacked him.

"She'll pick herself."

"And the rest of them?" Ron asked me.

"Andy I don't think is over the limit and can pick who she wants. Narcissi from what I have learned will be back into the Black family. I'm sure she has her eyes on someone. As for Sirius he's already bonded with Remus and they can get busy all they want. Remus already has Teddy."

"That still pisses me off mate." Ron hissed. I nodded to him. Leo looked up at me.

"Sirius and Remus are my godfathers. Remus taught DADA in your second year. Moody is his wolf and Sirius is his mate. When we all thought Sirius was dead Remus moved on to get over the pain. We all should have known Sirius was dead because Moody didn't died. Wolfs mate for life. Tonks Remus wife died in the battle. Moody never like her as a mate. He was more then please to see Sirius again. Sirius wouldn't take back the family head. They live in a cottage called the Wolf den with Teddy there child. Sirius blood adopted him."

"But you said was?" He asked me.

"It really hasn't sunk in that Sirius is still alive to Harry Leo. He's working on it." Hermione told him. Leo though about it and nodded. I pulled my bag over and pulled out my mail. I worked my way throw reading all my letters. Luna showed up some time with lunch for us. I took care of the business I needed to and wrote a letter to Remus and Sirius catching up with everything.

Then wrote to Andy and seeing what she wanted to do and how she felt. I put them back in my bag and would send them off in the morning. I pulled out my book and started reading. Neville showed up some time later and laid his head on Ron's lap to read. Every time someone new would show up Leo would thence up. Then when nothing happened he looked even more relieved than ever.

"Finish up you two it's almost dinner time." Hermione told them. Then finished their game and Ron banished his chess set. I put my book away and got up. I helped Leo up and we headed to the school. Everyone gave us some distance.

"You don't have to worry Leo." He nodded and leaned his head against my shoulder.

"Thank you this was nice." He told me.

"Come join us any time Leo. I'll show you where we study if you want to join us. Have a good dinner." He nodded.

"What are your plans after dinner." He asked me.

"I'm going to do some reading and go to bed. I know just the place if you want to join me." He thought about it and shook his head.

"I'm fine, I'll see you in the morning." I kissed his temple.

"You will, Luna's going to come mother you now." He laughed and let Luna pull him away. I met up with Hermione and headed to the great hall.

"Great choice Ray," I nodded to her and sat down. We had dinner and headed up to the 8th year dorms. We sat down next to one of the fire places and relaxed. There were four fire places in our common room. I noticed Draco across from us talking to Blain.

"I'm not even surprised." Ron said softly. He was laying across the couch with his head in Nevilles lap. I nodded to him.

"It might not happen." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Sure and I'm going to marry some cow." We all laughed softly. "You have some work to do get to it mate. Fate needs to give you some kind of break." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be up stairs then." Hermione smiled softly and said good night. I headed up stairs and put my bag on my trunk. I sat on my bed and grabbed a note book and pen. I wrote the names and thought about a gift for each. The first gift of courting shows your intent. But this fast forward courting makes things hard.

For Leo I wanted to give him something with a Lion. He was gentle and strong as a lion. But I always wanted to charm it to protect him. Wrote that down and would ask the Goblins. Theodor was a mistery. I didn't really know him that well but he sounds like a good person. I would need to ask Bloodthrown. Draco and Lucius were both rich and have everything they would want. But they were snakes throw and throw. Something with a snake would be fitting. Severus was the hardest person to pick for. I had my dough with him. He was also closed off and an hard man. Something to do with proving my feelings for him. Fred and George were so different and so alike at the same time. This was much harder then I first thought it would be. I also wanted to be up front with them but I didn't want to scare them away.

I turned the page and started working on the wording to for the letter to Leo, Fred and George. I was clicking my pen as I read over one of the letters when someone cleared there throat. I was surprised to see Draco leaning against my bed frame. He raised his eye brow at me.


	7. Chapter 7

"I've been standing here for a good 5 minutes Potter."

"Spaced out there, what's up Draco?" I asked him. He raised his eye brow again.

"My father said you took up your families seat, is that true?" I nodded to him. "You have known about this blood law for a while then?" I nodded again. "Tell me why then didn't my father tell me before hand?" He asked me.

"The head of IWC came during our meeting, A silence vow was called forth. This is a worldwide law. We couldn't speck of it till today when it became public." He looked off to the side and thought about what I told him.

"It seems you have already made up your mind." He said and waved to the note book. I looked his face over and he his eyes looked hurt. I moved back and closed my note book. He moved onto the bed and waited for my answer.

"I've made up my mind on my choices. This is just a ruff draught. So would you rather a real snake or jewelry?" I asked him. His mouth dropped open and he blinked at me a few times. Then snapped his mouth closed and smirked.

"I only wear 24 caret white gold, I prefer goblin made but if I must I will wear something of lesser standers. If I can't notice the stone leave it off. But I wouldn't be against a snake if it would bone with me and was rare."

"I will remember. Is Blaine straight?" Draco glared at me. "Hermione has a crush on him." His face melted and he smiled softly.

"We heard she is your sister now. Smart, she will be sought after many families. Potter is a strong pure blood family. Blaine has been watching her since 4th year. He will make an offer once I tell him she is willing. He doesn't like rejection and isn't what the school says he is." I nodded.

"She loves books but also collects glass trinkets. She wears blue stones and loves to feel like a princess." Draco nodded to me.

"I guess I can live with being a Potter." I raised my eye brow at him. Then shook my head no. "I am already a Black Potter."

"I was thinking more along the lines of a Slytherin, but if you really want to be a Potter." I shrugged. Draco's mouth dropped open again.

"Harry?" I smirked at him. He pulled his wand and throw up a privacy ward. "Please explain Harry I don't understand." Draco asked me and his face was open for once.

"When I concerned Riddle as an infant I took over the Slytherin family with the right to concur. I've been drawn to you since we first met Draco and I've had a crush on you for years now. You are the prince of Slytherin, I thought you would agree." I was worried now.

"No matter who you are Harry I would agree just for the title. But knowing who you are I'm honored. Do you know who many are going to be after you?" He asked me.

"Yes, but I've already picked who I want." He nodded.

"Wait I have to share with two others?" He glared at me.

"Try 6 others." I closed my eyes, Ron didn't know how to keep his mouth closed. Draco's mouth dropped open again.

"What do you want Ron?"

"I was sent in to make sure you didn't kill each other." He shrugged. He grabbed a snake out of my bag and walked away. Draco folded his arms and raised his eye brow at me.

"Explain Potter."

"I am the head of 7 families."

"And who do you expect me to share you with Potter. I've waited 8 years and now I have to share. Who do you take me for?" He hissed at me. "Wait families?" He waved his hand.

"Potter, Black, Griffendor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Perevlle and La Fay." He thought about it.

"I take it that little blone boy is your Ravenclaw." I raised my eye brow at him. "Who else?"

"Watch yourself Draco." He blinked at me. Then schooled his face and nodded. "I will follow pure blood customs and court you. I would have explained what is going on and hopped you understood. But it is your chose. Who I chose though is my chose."

"I understand, will you tell me who?" He asked me.

"Leo Hillgate is my Ravenclaw chose. The Wesley twins will be my Potter and Griffendor chose. I'm thinking of Theodor Nott as my Black chose." He nodded. Then raised his eye brow. I let out a breath.

"My father." I nodded. Draco nodded after a minute. "La Fay right." I nodded again.

"I don't see you as the same person, but I do feel drawn to him."

"Believe it or not I don't have anything against you picking my father. He's going to throw a fit when he learns of my new title. But he'll be pleased with his own. You do know though Harry that the Malfoy line can't die?" I nodded.

"The law was passed to keep family lines open. One child will take my name and one will take yours. But they will both be Slytherin." He smirked.

"Good, now you have one left. The only person I can think of who you won't want to tell me is Severus." I nodded. "I'm not surprised. I've caught you spacing out around him a few times. You have your work cut out for you. But I'll help. None of your choices are someone I can't live with. Though I am demanding and expect much." I winked at him.

"I know Draco. Maybe I should be looking for a dragon not a snake." His eyes glowed.

"You will please me with either Harry. Now Theo will be the hardest. His father was hard on him. He loves to read. He's shy and is pulled away from everyone. What must don't know about him is he loves animals. Cute to scary. He doesn't like flashy things. But dose have a collection of wooden animals. It started with his mother." I nodded. I wrote everything down.

"Severus will know you're the one asking him. Potions is the go to place but is also will put him off because you're not thinking or caring. You have to prove that you want him. He loves all parts of magic and loves learning new magic. Think of something rare." He told me. I wrote everything down.

"My father on the other hand has done his duty to the family and it's past time he gets something in return. I want my father happy Potter. He also has always wants more children but my mother wouldn't agree. They love each other but like siblings. Your going to have to wow him." I nodded. "He loves vintage wine and alcohol. Godly rings also. He'll only wear one at a time but he loves them. As much as everyone thinks they know my father they don't. He's soft and tender, he's more of a mother then my mother." I nodded.

"I understand."

"He loves tea, he can drink tea all day long. Muggle pomes and all kinds of sweets are his hidden passion. Now tell me about this Ravenclaw."

"Muggle born, he comes from a religion family and his shunted because of his magic. Shy yet independent." Draco nodded.

"Fate sure dose like to fuck with you doesn't it." I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry Harry I'll help you wow them while you wow me." I let out a breath and looked down at my note book. "I don't even mind those twins." I leaned forward and kissed Draco's check.

"Thank you Dragon." He smiled softly.

"It just took us 8 years." I nodded to him. "I can't believe I'm going to be knocked up by Harry Potter." I nodded.

"I don't so much care to be on the top or bottom Draco. But I am the dominating party." Draco let out a breath.

"With your life Potter I'm not surprising. Mixing things up is almost reliving to hear. I wasn't trying to be rude, I am just surprised with the outcome. A year ago I would have swearer my father would have picked some pure blood cow for me to marry. I wouldn't pick anyone else besides you." He told me. I smiled softly at him. "Severus though will take some pushing. He hates being taken for weak." I nodded.

"He also hates teaching." Draco nodded.

"This is his last year hopefully. If the headmistress can find a real teacher this is his last term. Severus has been trying to help her. With his new law he might just push it. Potion Master Judge has been owling Severus about the job. Now that Dumbledore is gone." I nodded to him.

"Thank you Draco. Do you know I thought you would have been the hardest to agree to me. I know we've got over the need to kill each other. But." I shrugged.

"Blaine made me come up and talk to you. I thought it would take more to get you to agree. I will share but I don't have to like it. Just remember I expect to be wowed."

"Dragon I'll wow you better then you expect. Now unlock the door Neville is getting upset." He rolled his eyes and flicked his wand at the door. Neville walked in.

"Finely now I won't have to put up with your googoo eyes. I like Leo by the way." Neville said and walked over to his bed. Draco glared at his back.

"You would you're a lion." Draco told him. I winked at Draco.

"Will your Grams agree?" I asked him. Neville nodded to me.

"Right after that meeting she demanded I bring him to tea for her to judge him. She gave her blessing then. Then gave me a few books to read. For some reason she thinks I'll be the bottom." He rolled his eyes.

"Because your tender and caring. And Ron might misplace the baby before it's even born." Draco and Neville started laughing.

"At less I won't have to take care of 7 at a time." I let out a breath and nodded.

"Trust me it's been on my mind for the last mouth."

"Is there a law on the second child?" Draco asked me.

"Not that I know of." Draco nodded.

"I'm going to bed, good night Potter." I nodded to him and he left. I let out a breath and put my note book up. I changed into a pair of sweets and got into bed. I was tired and bothered. I had a lot of shit to worry about this week and a lot of shit to do.


	8. Chapter 8

I was right this late week was almost more than I could take. On top of my school work and my family account business. I had Sirius and Remus to deal with. Writing with Andy keeping in touch with her. She was over the age limit and pleased she wasn't having to deal with the new law. She also has been owling Narcissi. Narcissi owl me this week letting me know what was going on. She already had to pick made and was didn't need my help.

We did met on Sunday and deal with everything. Her pick was a French man who she's been in love with for years. He went to school with her and Lucius. He already owled her and they agreed to court. I was pleased she would be happy. I also told her I would be courting Draco and she gave her blessing.

She still lived in Malfoy manor with Lucius blessing, but was welcome in all of the Black's houses if she asked. Draco and Andy were given the same blessing. Andy right away set out to help me look over and clean up all the Black houses. She also took Sirius, Remus and Teddy under her mothering wing. The minty agreed with Sirius and Remus bonding and Teddy as their first child. We found out that you had 10 years to have your second child.

Auther also wrote to everyone and told everyone he and Molly were no longer. He was back living in Wesley manor. He was also happy and hinted at a good things to come. Molly sent a letter to everyone trying to turn us away from Aurther. It didn't work. She was alone and would have to deal with it.

I also talked with Bloodthrown and got everything I wanted to send as a courting gift made or found. I also had him working on more gifts that I was planning on sending. I also worked on my letter to each person. It took the right wording. Neville helped me with the flowers.

Hermione chose a few people to think about. Blaine being one of them. I found out that I didn't have any more family then with the Black family. I was relived. I let out a breath and refilled my cup of coffee. This morning I sent all my courting gifts out and they would be sent to the right people. I hope I didn't come into any problems.

Leo would be getting a Lion pendent that would protect him from danger. It also would port key him away from danger. His letter and flowers showed him what I wanted and how I felt. Draco was getting the same letter and flowers. I sent him goblin made dragon ring. It would sleep on his finger like a ring. But once it woke up it would climb around his finger, hand and arm and fly.

Fred I sent a Griffin necklace with his name on the back. It would shield him if something went wrong while he was working. George got a Griffin bracelet that would do the same. There letters and flowers were much the same. But I explained why I picked them for which title. Not that I loved them any different from the other. I help they understood.

Theodor Nott I sent a letter and flower with the same meaning of the rest and explained why I chose him. As the gift I sent him a bracelet that was charmed to change animals with his moods. He could also finish the charm and another animal would be added to it and chance to my moods. He picked the animals to the moods.

Severus got the same letter and flowers but I explained myself more to him. I didn't want him to think I was picking him because I owned him something. I wanted him to know I had feelings for him. So my gift was in two parts. The first was a mood orb, it would always show him my feelings towards him. My second gift was a Peverll protection pendent. It would protect his mind, body and soul. I hoped he liked it and accepted.

Lastly I sent Lucius almost the same letter as Severus just in many different words. Each on was the same and different. Lucius gift was a ring from the La Fay family vault. It was godly like Draco told me Lucius would like. But it was charmed to tell you how someone was feeling. It was made to prove to the family if courters were there for real or for business. Now all I have to do is wait and see.

Right after this law was past I talked to Kingsley and he agreed to keep my name on the list but only for those who I chose. I didn't want to be drawn in letters. So I wasn't expecting any and I was pleased. I was tired and wished I could go back to sleep but I was worried. Hermione sat down in front of me and gave me a small smile.

"It will be over soon Ray." I nodded and took another drink of my coffee.

"I know I suck at waiting." She nodded and already knew that. It didn't take long for everyone to make their way in the great hall and start eating. The paper finely came along with some letters for me from hex. I looked throw the letters and put them in my bag. Then skim the paper.

"Oh look the boy who lived twice made the front cover." I rolled my eyes to Hermione. I moved onto the finance and read throw everything.

"Ray." I looked up and saw Hermione pointing behind herself. I looked around and saw the Eagle owls land in front of Draco and Leo. Luna explained to Leo what it was. Draco smirked and put his in his bag to deal with later. I was relived to notice Severus wasn't at breakfast. When I looked back I noticed Hermione was speechless. In front of her was a beautiful set of flowers and a red and gold box with a letter on the top.

I noticed Blain was watching her. She finely came back to herself and her face light up. So did her eyes. This last week I got her, her family ring. It gave her all the family magic information. Her magic also changed.

"Mione bank." She closed her eyes and banked her magic. But she was still smirking. She put her courting gift away. I nodded to Blaine and he let out a breath.

"Nev did you get a courting gift?" I asked when I sat down.

"It was waiting for me when I got back from my shower." He told me as he sat down. Then showed me his new bracelet. In the middle there was a mirror with a seed in it. "It will grow with our love and family." He told me.

"Ron has some good points to him." Hermione told him and kissed his check. Ron came in and kissed his check and sat down. "You did well Ron. I'm proud of you." Ron's smile grow and was pleased with himself.

"Did your stud send anything?" Ron asked her. She smirked.

"Moring Gin," I said when Ginny sat down next to me. I fixed her a plate as she filled her glass with tea and filled my cup with coffee. "How has your morning been." I asked her.

"I've get more than enough love notes. I know I never should have said I was in the middle." She huffed. "Really people I'm a lady and a pure blood. Court me and wow me. Or don't bother me." She hugged again.

"So nothing from your crush?" I asked her. She didn't answer me. I looked over to where Luna was and she smirked and winked at me. She pulled her wand out from behind her ear and flicked it. Just like that in front of Ginny was a set of glass colorful flowers that each had a meaning. A box with lion wrapping paper. And a letter folded in the shape of a dove.

"And that's Luna." Neville said. Tears were in Ginny's eyes and a soft smile on her face. She put everything in her bag.

"Alright everyone to class." Hermione said when it was time. I kissed Ginny on the head and got up. I put my bag on and followed Hermione out and down to the potion lab. Neville and Ron followed behind us. Everyone gathered in front of the potion lab waiting for Severus to open the doors.

"Finely." Hermione breathed and walked into the class when the doors opened. Everyone took their seats and got out there home work. I finished getting everything out of my bag and put it under my table. I looked forward and saw the board with today's potion. Severus was leaning against this desk waiting.

I was relieved to see he wasn't upset. His face was clam and he was waiting. Once everyone was sitting the doors closed and he pushed off his desk.

"Today we are brewing drought of Helix. Who can tell me what this potion is used for?" Just about everyone raised their hands.

"Granger."

"It's a healing potion to fix the damage done to the eyes." Snape nodded.

"What doesn't it work on, Longbottom?"

"Family disorders sir." Snape nodded.

"Why was it made Malfoy."

"The creater's child was curst blind." Snape nodded.

"You have until the end of class to finish the potion or you will come on your own time to make it. This potion is to be made alone. Get started." Everyone opened there book to the right page and went to get what they needed. Snape went around and picked up our home work. We all got started working on our potion. Snape sat at this desk and started working on checking our home work.

But I was frozen when I saw a glass orb sitting on his desk. I was surprised to see it. Then I looked at Severus. I noticed the orb changed from clear to soft green. Severus noticed and looked at it. Then looked at me and raised his eye brow. He looked at my cauldron. I nodded and went back to work.

I cleared my mind and worked on my potion. When it was finished I put it in a vile and put it in the holder with the few others that were done. Snape nodded to me and I went to clean up. When I was done I sat down. Draco raised his eye brow at me and nodded to the orb. I smirked. He smirked back and I knew he knew what it was.

"One foot on the use and history of this potion. Who isn't done you know when you can come and redo your potion." Snape said and the bell rang. Everyone cleared out. We headed to Charms. Before I was ready I was pulled into a unused classroom. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Draco and Blaine were there.

"You gave Severus a emotion orb?" Draco asked me. I nodded to him.

"You told me to give him something to prove what I was feeling and to stay away from potions and not use it as a cope out. That's what I came up with." I shrugged and slipped my hands in my pockets.


	9. Chapter 9

"Harry do you know how rare they are?" Hermione asked me.

"It's no big deal I have like four others." I shrugged. "I had to cast it to myself and bond with it. But I don't see what the big deal is." I said looking at them.

"The big deal Potter is they aren't made anymore. They haven't been made in close to 300 years. They also are classed under blood magic. As a gift such as yours is over looked. But to own one for your own needs is a no no. They are close to priceless. No one knows how to make them."

"Until now." Ron said. I nodded.

"I skimmed throw the books that were with the orbs." I shrugged.

"Prefect gift Ray." Hermione hugged me. "Off with you, we're going to be late to class." She told us and held the door open. We all walked out and headed to Charms. We handed in our homework and had a good class. Flitwick is a great teacher. After charms we headed to lunch.

While we eat I read throw my mail and responded. Hermione pulled me off after we were done eating. Then she remembered I had a free period and headed off to her class. I headed to the library and finished off my mail. Then started on my homework. When my free period was over I headed to my class.

Finely classes were over and it was time for dinner. Finely it was time to relax and not deal with anything. I eat and headed up stairs to finish my potion homework. When that was done I worked on my Charms homework. Then put my things away and headed down stairs. I sat next to the fire and leaned back with my eyes closed.

"Tired Harry?" Hermione asked me. I nodded and brushed my hair back.

"You could say that. It should clam down now I hope at less." She nodded. That's when I caught a flash of light. I looked back at her and saw a new necklace that she was wearing. I raised my eye brow at her and she smiled at me. She pulled it out for me to see and I smiled. It was a tear drop pendent and it was beautiful. I nodded to her.

"I'll send my letter in the morning. But it's lovely isn't it." She told me.

"It is." She rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for helping him." I nodded to her. "Luna gave Ginny a Boom necklace." I looked back at her. "It's beautiful and matches Ginny. It's not something cheap." I nodded and understood now.

"Ron out did himself this time around." I told her.

"He did. I didn't think he had it in him. He hasn't told us what he's planning. I know he's trying." I nodded to her.

"Where is he?"

"Flying with Ginny. Neville is in the library looking for a book." I nodded to her. Then looked into the fire and relaxed.

"Harry." I blinked and looked at Hermione. I was surprised to see Blaine sitting next to her clam and relaxed. Then noticed Draco was standing next to me with his arms folded. "He spaces out sometimes." Hermione told them. I nodded and looked back up at Draco.

"Care to join us?" I asked him. He gave me a look and sat next to me on the other arm chair. "Something wrong Draco?"

"I'm sure I explained to you what I liked. Now explain to me what you were thinking." He asked me. He wasn't pleased with his gift.

"Did you read the note in the box." I asked him. He glared at me, then blinked.

"No." He finely said.

"What you received was in so many words an egg." He thought about it, them summoned the box. He opened it and took out a rock then found the note and read it. He looked at me a few times.

"Trust me, the casing doesn't even give you an idea of what will come." He pricked his finger and dropped it on the top of the egg. Then held it and pushed magic into the egg. It didn't take to long, then the egg disappeared and there laid a tiny dragon. It was 24 carte white gold. But it's eyes were blue that matched Draco's.

"Wow, Harry." Hermione said. I nodded.

"The goblins crafted the dragon. It either be a standalone or a ring." She was surprised. "Then spelled it to be animated. The only problem is it will only work after it's bonded with a magical person. It will act like a dragon, sleep, play, fly, grow. I know it won't eat, I don't know about blowing fire." She was surprised. Blaine looked smug. Draco was in aw. He held the dragon in his hand and was petting its head and back.

"So Draco is it better than a rock." I asked him. He nodded but didn't say anything.

"You got the goblins to make you something?" Blain asked me. I nodded to him.

"Asking works very well. Being respectful works even better." I told him. "Paying them in something other than gold helped it think. Or helped with that goblin."

"What did you pay him with Ray?" Hermione asked me.

"A blue gem that matches the eyes. He must have cut a piece off to do the eyes or Bloodthrown gave him another for the eyes. It was about the size of an egg." I shrugged.

"What was the stone worth?" Blaine asked me. I shrugged.

"No clue, it was being used as a paperweight. I asked the Master Crater what he wanted for a payment and he asked for it. I'm sure I have others."

"You were using a Ice sapphire as a paperweight?" Blaine asked me. I nodded to him.

"I haven't had time to go throw my vaults, there a mess. The only vault I don't have a problem with is my trust vault. But that's just money. I had an empty vault that was my father's vault, but it's in Hermione's name now. I haven't been throw all of them. There a mess."

"Ice Sapphire." Draco said softly.

"They match your eyes." I told him. He looked over at me. Then smiled softly. "Do you agree with my chose?" I asked him.

"Very much so. Much better than a rock. I was not pleased with the rock." He told me. I nodded and was pleased that he liked it. "What did everyone else get?" He asked me. I raised my eye brow at him.

"Who would you like to know." He gave me a look. "Three necklaces, two bracelets and two rings." He huffed that I wouldn't tell him. He went back to petting his dragon.

"Wait that's one more than it should be." Draco said and Blain nodded.

"The orb doesn't count. It was an extra piece." He nodded and understood.

"That's still one more then you should have." Blaine told me.

"No I have 7 people that I'm courting." Blaine didn't understand and looked around for an answer.

"Shouldn't you only have 6, three for each family you're the head of." Hermione looked at me and raised her eye brow. Draco looked at me also.

"If that was the case I should be courting 21 people. I made my chose and will stick with it for now." Blaine thought about it looked at me.

"Bloodly hell you can't catch a brake. I was worried I would have to take up my mother's family. But my uncle did." I nodded.

"I was relieved to know that all but one family has family. I don't want to have to watch over everyone. Also put out that I am the head." I shrugged.

"No wonder you don't care for something most would care about. I take it they are all old families?" He asked me. I nodded to him.

"Founders and back." He nodded to me.

"No wonder your accounts are a mess." He laughed.

"I love it." Draco told me softly.

"I'm glad, it only worked with a dragon." He smiled to me.

"How do you get it on your finger." He asked me.

"When he's tired he'll move to your finger and go to sleep." He nodded but was waiting. I leaned forward and took his hand. He didn't have a problem with it. Softly I took dragon and moved it to his middle finger. The tail moved around his finger, same with the legs.

"Thank you." Draco told me. I nodded to him. He couldn't keep his eyes off his finger. Or his new dragon. "I always wanted a Dragon." He said to himself.

"Maybe I can talk to Charlie and see if he'll let you visit." He nodded but I don't think he was listening to me.

"Come on lover boy lets head to bed." Blaine told Draco and pulled him up. He was smirking as he walked away with Draco. Hermione came over and sat down next to me.

"What else did you give?" She asked me. I yawned. "Never mind, off to bed." I nodded and we headed to bed. Everyone was already asleep in my dorm. I changed and got into bed. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	10. Chapter 10

"Harry do you know how rare they are?" Hermione asked me.

"It's no big deal I have like four others." I shrugged. "I had to cast it to myself and bond with it. But I don't see what the big deal is." I said looking at them.

"The big deal Potter is they aren't made anymore. They haven't been made in close to 300 years. They also are classed under blood magic. As a gift such as yours is over looked. But to own one for your own needs is a no no. They are close to priceless. No one knows how to make them."

"Until now." Ron said. I nodded.

"I skimmed throw the books that were with the orbs." I shrugged.

"Prefect gift Ray." Hermione hugged me. "Off with you, we're going to be late to class." She told us and held the door open. We all walked out and headed to Charms. We handed in our homework and had a good class. Flitwick is a great teacher. After charms we headed to lunch.

While we eat I read throw my mail and responded. Hermione pulled me off after we were done eating. Then she remembered I had a free period and headed off to her class. I headed to the library and finished off my mail. Then started on my homework. When my free period was over I headed to my class.

Finely classes were over and it was time for dinner. Finely it was time to relax and not deal with anything. I eat and headed up stairs to finish my potion homework. When that was done I worked on my Charms homework. Then put my things away and headed down stairs. I sat next to the fire and leaned back with my eyes closed.

"Tired Harry?" Hermione asked me. I nodded and brushed my hair back.

"You could say that. It should clam down now I hope at less." She nodded. That's when I caught a flash of light. I looked back at her and saw a new necklace that she was wearing. I raised my eye brow at her and she smiled at me. She pulled it out for me to see and I smiled. It was a tear drop pendent and it was beautiful. I nodded to her.

"I'll send my letter in the morning. But it's lovely isn't it." She told me.

"It is." She rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for helping him." I nodded to her. "Luna gave Ginny a Boom necklace." I looked back at her. "It's beautiful and matches Ginny. It's not something cheap." I nodded and understood now.

"Ron out did himself this time around." I told her.

"He did. I didn't think he had it in him. He hasn't told us what he's planning. I know he's trying." I nodded to her.

"Where is he?"

"Flying with Ginny. Neville is in the library looking for a book." I nodded to her. Then looked into the fire and relaxed.

"Harry." I blinked and looked at Hermione. I was surprised to see Blaine sitting next to her clam and relaxed. Then noticed Draco was standing next to me with his arms folded. "He spaces out sometimes." Hermione told them. I nodded and looked back up at Draco.

"Care to join us?" I asked him. He gave me a look and sat next to me on the other arm chair. "Something wrong Draco?"

"I'm sure I explained to you what I liked. Now explain to me what you were thinking." He asked me. He wasn't pleased with his gift.

"Did you read the note in the box." I asked him. He glared at me, then blinked.

"No." He finely said.

"What you received was in so many words an egg." He thought about it, them summoned the box. He opened it and took out a rock then found the note and read it. He looked at me a few times.

"Trust me, the casing doesn't even give you an idea of what will come." He pricked his finger and dropped it on the top of the egg. Then held it and pushed magic into the egg. It didn't take to long, then the egg disappeared and there laid a tiny dragon. It was 24 carte white gold. But it's eyes were blue that matched Draco's.

"Wow, Harry." Hermione said. I nodded.

"The goblins crafted the dragon. It either be a standalone or a ring." She was surprised. "Then spelled it to be animated. The only problem is it will only work after it's bonded with a magical person. It will act like a dragon, sleep, play, fly, grow. I know it won't eat, I don't know about blowing fire." She was surprised. Blaine looked smug. Draco was in aw. He held the dragon in his hand and was petting its head and back.

"So Draco is it better than a rock." I asked him. He nodded but didn't say anything.

"You got the goblins to make you something?" Blain asked me. I nodded to him.

"Asking works very well. Being respectful works even better." I told him. "Paying them in something other than gold helped it think. Or helped with that goblin."

"What did you pay him with Ray?" Hermione asked me.

"A blue gem that matches the eyes. He must have cut a piece off to do the eyes or Bloodthrown gave him another for the eyes. It was about the size of an egg." I shrugged.

"What was the stone worth?" Blaine asked me. I shrugged.

"No clue, it was being used as a paperweight. I asked the Master Crater what he wanted for a payment and he asked for it. I'm sure I have others."

"You were using a Ice sapphire as a paperweight?" Blaine asked me. I nodded to him.

"I haven't had time to go throw my vaults, there a mess. The only vault I don't have a problem with is my trust vault. But that's just money. I had an empty vault that was my father's vault, but it's in Hermione's name now. I haven't been throw all of them. There a mess."

"Ice Sapphire." Draco said softly.

"They match your eyes." I told him. He looked over at me. Then smiled softly. "Do you agree with my chose?" I asked him.

"Very much so. Much better than a rock. I was not pleased with the rock." He told me. I nodded and was pleased that he liked it. "What did everyone else get?" He asked me. I raised my eye brow at him.

"Who would you like to know." He gave me a look. "Three necklaces, two bracelets and two rings." He huffed that I wouldn't tell him. He went back to petting his dragon.

"Wait that's one more than it should be." Draco said and Blain nodded.

"The orb doesn't count. It was an extra piece." He nodded and understood.

"That's still one more then you should have." Blaine told me.

"No I have 7 people that I'm courting." Blaine didn't understand and looked around for an answer.

"Shouldn't you only have 6, three for each family you're the head of." Hermione looked at me and raised her eye brow. Draco looked at me also.

"If that was the case I should be courting 21 people. I made my chose and will stick with it for now." Blaine thought about it looked at me.

"Bloodly hell you can't catch a brake. I was worried I would have to take up my mother's family. But my uncle did." I nodded.

"I was relieved to know that all but one family has family. I don't want to have to watch over everyone. Also put out that I am the head." I shrugged.

"No wonder you don't care for something most would care about. I take it they are all old families?" He asked me. I nodded to him.

"Founders and back." He nodded to me.

"No wonder your accounts are a mess." He laughed.

"I love it." Draco told me softly.

"I'm glad, it only worked with a dragon." He smiled to me.

"How do you get it on your finger." He asked me.

"When he's tired he'll move to your finger and go to sleep." He nodded but was waiting. I leaned forward and took his hand. He didn't have a problem with it. Softly I took dragon and moved it to his middle finger. The tail moved around his finger, same with the legs.

"Thank you." Draco told me. I nodded to him. He couldn't keep his eyes off his finger. Or his new dragon. "I always wanted a Dragon." He said to himself.

"Maybe I can talk to Charlie and see if he'll let you visit." He nodded but I don't think he was listening to me.

"Come on lover boy lets head to bed." Blaine told Draco and pulled him up. He was smirking as he walked away with Draco. Hermione came over and sat down next to me.

"What else did you give?" She asked me. I yawned. "Never mind, off to bed." I nodded and we headed to bed. Everyone was already asleep in my dorm. I changed and got into bed. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up early like normal and pulled on a tank top that was waiting for me. Then slipped on my shoes and headed to the come and go room or what Doddy liked to call it. When I walked in a gym was already waiting for me and Hermione was already there running. I came and joined her.

When we were done with our work out we headed back to our dorm. We showered and got ready and headed down to breakfast. I was always there before her. But I didn't have hardly as much as she did to do to get ready. I picked at a muffin as I drank my coffee. Hermione showed up as mail came.

Hex gave me the paper, I was pleased that I didn't have any mail today. Before I was ready a Gray owl landed next to me. I took the letter from it and gave it some of my muffin. Before he was gone a eagle owl showed up with a letter. I took that letter and feed it. I was almost finished with my coffee when Tricks showed up with two letters. I smiled and feed him.

Everyone smiled at those two letters. A school owl came next and gave me a letter. Finely Draco's owl came over and gave me his letter. Only one missing was Severus. I was worried he wouldn't agree. But he had time if he needed it. At less he didn't say no. We all headed to class.

At lunch a note showed up next to my plate. Was surprised and opened it.

_Come to my office after dinner. SS_

I put the letter away and thought about why he would want me to come. I knew I would go but I didn't know what he would want. I headed to class but I couldn't get the meeting out of my mind. Hermione made sure I eat dinner, but I was dealing with other things on my mind. When dinner was over I got up and headed down to Severus office.

I knocked and waited for him to answer. It only took a minute and Severus opened the door. He moved aside and let me walk in.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked me.

"If you change it to coffee I wouldn't say no." He nodded and headed to the back of his office. He opened a door and walked into her chambers. I followed him and shut the door behind me. I looked around and was surprised. Everything look conterable and homely. It was also very warm in here.

"Thank you." I said when he put a cup in front of me after I sat down. He nodded and filled a cup for himself also. I took a drink, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the tease. There was something rich about the coffee.

"It's Cuban," Severus told me. I nodded and took another drink then sat the cup down.

"What did you want to talk about Professor?"

"Here drop the titles please."

"If you agree to do the same?" I asked him. He took a drink and thought about it. Then nodded to me.

"Very well Harry." I smiled at him and folded my legs. "I wasn't very surprised with your offer, though I was surprised with why you sent your offer." He told me. I nodded.

"Yes I don't think I could ever explain to you how grateful I am towards you for all you have done for me. Being great full for dead won't carry long in anymore more than friendship, that even might have trouble." He nodded. "To send an offer of courtship there has to be more behind it then just being grateful for saving my life."

"That being said why did you send the offer Harry?" I smiled at him.

"First and second year I had troubles in potions because I didn't understand the underlining machine. What reacts to what, how to prepare everything and such. Then I read a few books on potions and everything now made since. Coming into third year I was pleased. Personally Potions is my favorite class, I love to cook and they are very much alike. But I came to class and my teenage hormone went into over drive. Let's just say then hated coming to class." He took another drink.

"Since third year I've been drawn to you, on a physical, emotion and interracial level. Sirius had a hay day when he found out." I shook my head.

"When did he notice?" Severus asked.

"The first night I came to the head couriers. You walked out of the kitchen all dark like with your clock flying behind you. Mrs. Wesley was trying to get me to go up stairs and I was just standing there. Both Sirius and Remus were intuned with there animals, they both smelled it pretty quickly."

"And how did they react." Severus asked me.

"Sirius first made sure I was healthy and not under any spells or potions or had any metal problems. Remus made sure I wasn't having any daddy issues. Sirius then went on laughing while Remus made sure I understood the facts of life and understood everything he could explain to me about sex." Severus face stayed clear, but his eyes told a different story.

"That wolf talked to you about sex with me?" He asked.

"No, not that Sirius stopped laughing. Just tried to explain sex to me. Not that I wasn't 15 and lived with a group of guys. You would think he would know I would already know the finer points of sex." He nodded.

"Yes I do remember many of my class mates boosting about their different catches. Leonard and Lucius were just about the worst." He shook his head. I heard that name before. "Harry?" Severus said looking at me.

"I've heard that name before?" I said thinking about it.

"I can't say I'm not surprised. Leonard is my cousin. He lives in France though." Severus told me. Then it clicked.

"Narcissi beloved." Severus nodded. "I should have made the connection with you with him being a Price."

"There isn't many of us, but I do go by my father's surname. We don't get along very well and he didn't want any part in the war. Right after school he moved to France and owns his own café. He was never good in potions, but he matches his cooking skills to my potion skills." I nodded. "He's been in love with Narcissi since we were all in school. Now they have the chance."

"Andy had to help Narcissi while we met. She was very happy with the turn of events. Leon this and Leon that. She reminded me of a fourth year girl with a crush." Severus to my surprise laughed.

"Cissi can surprise anyone. She's very flighty." I took a drink, I didn't know what to say to that. "Harry what would the dog and wolf say about this." I looked at him. I read his face and was surprised.

"Severus did you not know that Sirius and Remus are alive." He blinked at me. "Remus was hurt at the battle but nothing too bad. Sirius never went throw the vial. Dumbledore port keyed him out before he fall throw. He's been locked up in Dumbledore's house since. After the Battle Albert got a letter about his brother's house. No one knew about it and he went to check it out. He got one hell of a surprise let me tell you. They also left the chose up to me and would live with it."

"Why am I not surprised, that is something Dumbledore would do."

"That is just one of the issues I have with the man. There are many more and more each day I'm finding. But that's neither here nor there. My offer was true Severus with true feelings behind it." He nodded.

"There are many things I wish to clear up before I give my answer though." I nodded to him.

"I understand." We refilled our cups, he leaned back and looked at me.

"The orb was impressive, where did you come across it?" He asked me. I smirked and took a drink.

"I have a few in my vault. I had six, but one is broke and now one is yours. Along with them were a few books on them. They are how I knew how to charm the orb. The pendent is the same also. It hasn't been warn since before the three brothers." He nodded.

"I wouldn't be against learning more about that piece. Thank you for both." I nodded to him. "Your offering me the Perevll title?" He asked me.

"I believed you would find that title the most worthwhile. You also would be able to handle the darker past. Along with appreciate the history of the family. Weather it is about potions or all aspect of casting and magic they did." His eyes changed.

"And what would you like in return?" He asked me.

"Severus I didn't ask to court you with the thought that I could bond with you and put you away somewhere so I wouldn't have to deal with you. Yes we have a past, but I would like to get past that and build on whatever we find that we could build off. I want a partner that will stand with me and be my partner. Yes I would also like love and a family and live happy ever after. But to get there, you have to work for it. It's not just going to happen. I also know that it might not ever happen. But I hope with time it might." I told him. He thought about it.

"Did you know your mother named you father my grandfather?" He asked me. I nodded to him.

"I do, she wrote it in one of her journals. She wanted to show you she forgave you weather or not she could tell you in person." He looked at the fire and took in what I said. I gave him time and took a drink of my coffee. Before we were ready the fire turned green and Lucius Malfoy walked out not looking to good. Severus sat up at once.

"Luc what's wrong." He just fall into the chair next to the couch.

"This is madness Sev I tell you madness." Severus got up and filled up a glass and gave it to Lucius. Lucius nodded and took downed the glass. "Owls have been coming all day. Dealing with them on top of Cissi is driving me crazy. Then Leno showed up for dinner. I swear they almost had sex at the table. Then when I finely retired to my study to get some peace I started getting fire calls."

"So you ran away and came here to hid?" Severus asked him.

"I did not ran away and I am not hiding." Lucius said with a pout. I smirked and leaned back. He got up and refilled his glass, then leaned against the mantel.

"Oh silly of me, that is far unbecoming of a Malfoy. So Lucius what is this visit for?" Severus noticed my smirk and raised his eye brow.

"I did come for a reason Sev, not just to get away from the manor." He turned around and was surprised to see me. "Hello Lord Potter." He said trying to act as cold as he did in public.

"Good evening Lord Malfoy, I feel I should offer up my apology or at less gave you a heads up. Narcissi seemed very pleased when she left me Sunday." He nodded.

"It's been building for many years. There are just some things that I should be able to live without seeing. One being that. Have I interrupted something?" He asked, but was looking at Severus.

"Yes, but I'm sure it can wait. What did you want to talk to me about Lucius." Lucius looked at me, then sat back down and let out a breath.

"How is Draco." He asked.

"Faring well it seems everyone is moving past the war and many are just forgetting it ever happened. He was upset at dinner for some reason but I'm sure it will fix itself." Lucius nodded.

"He was not pleased with me for not telling him beforehand about this law."

"Many aren't impressed with this law Lucius, it's being rushed and taking matters out of our hands. I can't believe either of you would vote and agree to such a thing." He told us.

"Neither of us did. IWC made the law. We pushed it to the new year and a year for the first child and ten years for the second. We also made it so we did have some choice. I believe Russia is matching pairs up." Severus made a face.

"The states have until St, Vientiane's day. But they have to have three children. The first in a year, the second in two years and the third in three years. We also pushed limit at 50 years not a 100." Lucius told him.

"Why is IWC involved now." Severus asked and looked at Lucius. Lucius didn't have an answer.

"They haven't been because Dumbledore pushed them to keep in the shadows. The magical world is in ruins and it needs to be cleaned up and the mistakes fixed. Many things are changing with these laws that were pasted." Severus looked my face over. I took a drink.

"This is the first time since I took over my family seat that they have ever been involved. With one grouping of laws they have done more for the magical world then anyone would or could ever do. They also have done everything all the pure bloods that joined Riddle wanted. Equal rights for magical beings, bring half blood or muggle born into the magical world. Pushed out the muggle rights. They are also making it so we are advancing our blood lines." Lucius said but I think he was talking to himself.

"Also bring back forgotten blood lines." I told him.

"Yes this blood testing was very smart. Some of the families that were found have been forgotten for some time. It's not surprising that some of the muggle born were from lost families." He said, then blinked and looked at me. He was surprised I was there. "Though in your case I'm sure you don't fully agree with these laws. Finding two mates will be hard will it not." Severus raised his eye brow at me.

"I wasn't pleased with that aspect of the law but I understood it. I almost hit Sirius when I didn't agree to take back the lordship." Lucius nodded. "But I have to find more than just two. I was also pleased that most the families that gifted me there accounts, there title was pasted back to their families. I would be pulling my hair out if I had to match all of them."

"What are you going on about?" Severus asked me.

"There were a lot of people who in their wills left me there accounts or they left the chosen one there accounts. I couldn't give back what they left me, but I could bypass there titles. The last time I spoke with the goblins only 7 family title weren't claimed. 4 are because of age. The rest are being looked at, at a wider range, muggle and out of the country."

"How many titles do you have?" Lucius asked me.

"7." They both blinked at me.

"Two throw my mother, one from concurring Riddle as an infant and the rest from my father and his family.

"7?" Lucius and Severus asked. I nodded to him.

"Just how many people are you courting Potter?" Lucius asked me.

"7. I had a mouth to think about who I wanted and who would be approved of my each title. My account manager helped also. Each person also has something that I want in a partner. Though having to share is the down fall."

"That Wesley bit isn't one is she?" Severus asked me. I shook my head.

"She has the wrong parts." He seemed pleased with my answer.

"What about that muggle born friend of yours?" Lucius asked me.

"Still wrong part. She is also my sister now. Before the war she sent them away for their safety. When she met up with them again it wasn't a happy ruin." Lucius nodded in understanding. "By doing so she now is to the right standers for who she likes. They both seem very pleased with each other."

"Well you have your hands full, there aren't many people who would put up with what you need to do to please these laws."

"You would be surprised what someone would over look Lord Malfoy. With the right state of mind this problem doesn't have to be one. Also with some of the family names if they weren't removed from most lists I would be bearded in requests. Like I said I had a mouth to think about what I wanted."

"You really think for the right price someone will overlook that there husband has 6 other husbands?" Lucius asked me.

"Not for the right price, I don't see myself buying a husband. To be honest none of my past has a part in my courting or my chose. If I wanted to buy a husband Lord Malfoy I would have made my titles public. Only the goblins, Kingsly and IWC know my titles. We'll out of who matters. Like I said I want a partner, a full partner and everything that involves said partner. That is what will allow them to see past 6 others, but I do have hope they would get along and be able to stand aside each other. I did think about that in my chose." Lucius was surprised. Severus was pleased with my answer.

"Luc what did you need. You never did say." Severus asked him.

"Oh right I wanted to know if you could clear something up for me. But I'm sure I've taken up to much of your time." He nodded to us and left. I smirked and finished off my coffee.

"You sent a courtship to Lucius Malfoy Harry?" Severus asked me. I nodded.

"The ring his was wear is what I sent him. It was part of the family that I am courting him from." Severus Raised his eye brow. "La Fay." He blinked a few times. Then laughed softly.

"Took out your biggest guns I see. I don't want to seem like I'm prying Harry but if you are open to answering would you tell me who else you are courting?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Lucius for La Fay, You for Peverll, Draco for Slytherin, Leo Hillgate for Ravenclaw, George Wesley for Grifendor, Theo Nott for Black and Fred Wesley for Potter." He leaned back and thought about it. Then nodded.

"They all seen to have something in common back at the same time they are all different. Even with the red head devils I agree to you choices. I believe this is what you have been waiting for." He said and handed me a letter.

"Are you sure Severus, if you agree I won't stop till I have gotten what I want." He raised his eye brow.

"And what Harry do you want." He asked me.

"You." He smirked.

"Then you have your work cut out for you. Even more so then Lucius I believe. After this term I'm free of this place and I expect to finely be able to live my life." He smiled at him and put the letter away.

"You only have to ask Severus and I will make it happen." I got up, he followed my lead and smirked.

"I'm sure to remember that." I leaned in and kissed his check.

"I wouldn't expect anything less. Good night Severus."

"Good night Harry. Don't wait too long before telling Lucius." I nodded and left feeling much better and much more relived. I head my dorm and sat down on my bed. I pulled out the letters and put them in order. Then started reading them.

Leo sent his thanks and how much he loved his gift and his agreement to court. The twins asked me what took so long, thanked me agreed. Then wanted to know who they had to share with. Theo was surprised with my offer. He made sure I knew he wasn't in school and was taking care of his family. But agreed to my office. Draco yelled at me for the egg, then thanked me for the dragon and agreed with offering me up the same as I did to him. Severus to my surprise was open with his feelings and agreed. He thanked me for the gift and allowing him to know that I meant my words. Lucius was more held back but agreed to the courting. He held himself in his words as he was protecting himself form hurt. But thanked me for the gift.

I put them in my night stand and changed. I would sent the next set of latter's soon. I got into bed and fall asleep. Though sleep didn't last long when someone shook my shoulder. I cracked an eye open and saw the out line of someone. I rubbed my eyes and saw Draco.

"What's wrong dragon." I asked softly.

"Move over." I looked his face over and saw he was upset. I moved over and he moved onto the bed and laid down next to me. I put my arm around him and rubbed his arm.

"Better?" I asked him. He nodded and pulled his blankets higher. I kissed the back of his head and fall back to sleep after I was sure he was asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to Ron shacking my shoulder.

"Mate it's almost time for breakfast." He told me softly. I nodded and noticed Draco laying over me. He smiled and walked away. I brushed Draco's hair and kissed his forehead.

"Dragon." He pulled the blankets over himself. "Time to get up Dragon." He huffed.

"No."

"It's almost time for breakfast." He huffed again. But brushed his hair back. He looked around and noticed he was in bed with me. He kissed my check and got up. I followed him and headed to the bathroom. I showered and dressed for the day. After I made sure everything was in my bag I headed down to breakfast.

I used all the short cuts I knew and made it down to the great hall in a few minutes. I walked around the corner and noticed Leo standing to the side of the great hall. He would look up the stairs every few seconds. He was waiting for something and he was worried. I walked over to him and leaned against the wall next to him.

"What's wrong Leo." I asked him softly. He wiped around and was surprised that I was standing there. He looked behind him at the stairs and back at me. He was lost about something.

"You weren't in the great hall." He said to me when he looked at the door. I smiled at him and shook my head no.

"I'm running a little late and used the passage ways to get down here faster. They cut out 7 floors stairs. What's wrong?" He let out a breath. "You were waiting for me?" I asked guessing that's what he was doing. He nodded to me.

"I was, I wanted to thank you for the necklace." He told me. I smiled at him for real and moved to lean on my shoulder against the wall.

"Your welcome, I figured since you're a lion it's the best gift to give." His eyes light up.

"Thank you most would think of giving me a raven since I'm a Ravenclaw. I don't really like ravens." I nodded and understood. I leaned into him and kissed his check.

"Never even crossed my mind my lion." I whispered in his ear. Then kissed his check again. "Would you like to have breakfast with me?" I asked him when I pulled back. He bit his lip and looked at the door.

"I don't know."

"Don't worry about it, Luna eats with us all the time. Don't force yourself if you don't want to." He nodded and then smiled. I moved back and put my hand on his back and walked him into the great hall.

"What about?" He asked me but cut himself short. But I knew what he wanted to know.

"Draco wouldn't be caught dead eating at the Giffendor table." He giggled softly. Hermione moved over a little when we got closer. We sat down and grabbed something to drink. Leo filled his plate with a few things and I took the toast from Hermione. I looked around and saw Hex waiting for me. I whistled and Hex flow down to me. He landed on my arm.

I took the letters and new paper from him and feed him some toast. Then gave him the letters and he flow away. I looked at the letters and saw they were from Sirius and Andy. I handed Leo the paper and opened the letters. Andy was just checking up with me. She wanted to know how everything was going. I handed it to Hermione and started reading Sirius letter.

"Teddy is an agamius." I told everyone around me. Luna smiled knowingly.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"He was not pleased with Moody leaving and transformed to follow and play." I told them and showed them a picture of Teddy eating one of Sirius's shoes. They laughed and passed the letter around. Leo looked at the picture then to me.

"Teddy is my godson." He smiled finely and giggled at the picture.

"He's cute." He told me.

"You'll meet him soon. He's a little trouble maker but cute as sin. He'll have you eating out of his hand in a matter of minutes."

"Isn't it hard to be an animagus?" He asked me softly. I nodded to him.

"It can be. If it's in your blood it's pretty easy to find your animal and shift. If it's not it could take you a few years. Then there's a potion you can take to find your inner animal, it helps you along but it's more mental than anything. Sirius took the longest because he couldn't bond with the mental image of his animal. Most animagus who have it in their blood and are magically powerful will transform as babies. Most parents are scared of it so they stop it till the child is older." He nodded.

"Are you one?" He asked me softly. I noticed everyone was waiting for that answer.

"I was when I was a baby, I can't seem to find my form now." I shrugged.

"What do you mean mate?" Ron asked me.

"My mother wrote about me mirror everyone's animal form. If I was upset and someone held me I would mirror them. I can't seem to find my form now and Sirius doesn't want me to mess up. The potion is rare on the market and only the strongest masters will brew it." I told them. I put the letters in my bag, refilled my up and looked around.

"I have a feeling this school year is going to be the worse yet." Ron said softly.

"Not worse just different." Hermione told him. He rolled his eyes. What Ron said bothered Leo. I bumped his let with mine and winked at him. He relaxed a little.

"Do you know how much work I have Mione. This year is going to be worse." Leo looked at him, then me.

"Ron hates home work and studying. He's more of an action type of person."

"That's why you think this years going to be worse. Because it's our nets year?" Leo asked him. Ron nodded.

"Owls were bad enough, and I don't even have a teacher to blame this year." I smirked behind my coffee cup. "Please Mione already said she's not going to help me." He wined.

"He's not talking about what your thinking either Leo. Ron waits to the last minute then begs Hermione till she caves to let him copy in so many words. He's smart and all that, just doesn't like to study." Ginny told him.

"He's also hates the fact that weekends aren't for playing anymore." Nev said.

"It would be if he did his work during the week." Hermione told Ron. Then she sat the time and blinked. "Hurry up or well be late." She told everyone. I finished my coffee and kissed Leo's check. He blushed and smiled softly. I winked and walked out with Hermione.


	13. Chapter 13

Luna showed Leo where we studied and he started to join us. Then Hermione got Draco and Blaine to join us. I was surprised along with everyone else that Draco was nice to Leo, it seems they both want to try and get along. I wrote back to everyone, along with Sirius and Andy.

It was now Saturday and I was going to meet Theo. He was worried, even though he didn't say it out loud. When I offered for him to bring his siblings he was even more worried but agreed. We've been writing back and forth more then anyone else. At less one letter each, sometimes two.

Lucius and I would write every other day and it seems we were still stuck in the formal faze. I had hope though it has only been a week. Severus and I have passed a few letters back and forth, last night we had tea again and just talked with each other. The twins and I have passed one more letter between each other. I knew they would be the easiest to court.

Draco and Leo took my time throw out the day and shared well. They also didn't matter if we were all together. We also have pasted a few letters between each other. Monday I was planning to send another gift to all of them. I wanted this one to be a little more personal. Draco for some reason had to help me get ready this morning.

I was in black slacks and a green shirt that matches my eyes. Then an open front black robes with sliver trim. There was green sticking all over the robes. They were nice but didn't look upper class. Since my hair has been growing out it doesn't look as bad and I could brush it back. Leo giggled as I fussed over my robe while we were eating. But kissed my check and would see me later.

I appeared out of the school and into the appearing spot next to the entrance of the alley. I was a little early and leaned against the wall waiting for Theo. I didn't know him well, but I do remember him. Almost 15 minutes after 9 the brick wall opened and a little boy ran past. He didn't get far then when a hand reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Thor what did I say." A voice said that followed the arm. The little boy's shoulders dropped and his eyes tired up. I smiles softly when I saw Theo walked out with a little girl on his hip. He let out a breath and took the boys hand. Now that I saw all of them I noticed something that bothered me. They looked clean but there clothes were well used. Theo from what I remember was skinner and looked tired. Both kids though looked healthy.

"They look full of energy." Theo jumped and his head wiped around to me. He looked me over and I saw something in his eyes. "Good morning Theo." He nodded to me. Then moved over to get out of the way.

"Good morning." He told me in a emotionless voice.

"And who are these cuties?" I asked him with a small smile. He blinked at me.

"This is Thor and Crista." The girl hid her face, but the boy looked me over. I went down to his level and held out my hand.

"Hello Thor I'm Harry." He thought about it and shock my hand.

"Good morning it's nice to meet you Harry." He said all pauper. But I did notice he looked up at Theo to make sure he got it right. I winked at him and stood back up. Theo clammed down a little.

"You have a few chooses, we can go out to breakfast, I can' take over the twin's loft or head to my town house and have breakfast?" I asked him. He looked at the kids thinking about it.

"It doesn't matter." He told me.

"La More or Mimi's?" I asked him. "Unless you don't want to stay in the alley?" He nibbled on his lip.

"La More does not carter to children very well." He said.

"Not for dinner, but I'm told they have a wicked breakfast. If that's where you want to go." He shrugged. "Are you hungry?" I asked him. He looked down at Thor. I was getting a bad feeling. "Come on, let's get sitting and get something to eat." I put my hand on his back and guild him down the street to the restaurant. I opened the door for them and followed them in. A older man was standing behind a counter watching us.

"Malfoy's table under Potter." Then man raised his eye brow and looked down at his paper. Then nodded and waved us with him. Theo looked at me. "Draco seems to think I'm hopeless. He figured he would stop me from taking you somewhere that wasn't acceptable. Then wasn't impressed with my skills of dressing myself." I told him. We were shown to a private room.

"Someone will be with you shortly." I nodded and made sure everyone was sitting then joined them.

"You and Draco put your pasts behind you then?" He asked me. I nodded to him.

"It's been in the workings for some time. Thought it might start up again if he doesn't let me dress myself." I said and pulled on my robe. I didn't he explained me to notice but I saw his eyes light up again. Oh he didn't like that I was dressed all up and he wasn't. A young woman walked into the room.

"What can I get you to drink?" She asked and I raised my eye brow at her aptitude. I looked at Theo to order first. He looked at the table.

"Theo?" I asked softly and he looked up at me. "What would you like to drink?"

"An apple juice, pumpkin juice and raspberry tea." She looked down her nose at him. I cleared my throw and she looked at me. She blinked a few times. Then tipped her hip, throw out her breasts and tried to give me a charming smile. I raised my eye brow at her again.

"Black coffee." I said and dismissed her. She huffed and walked away. I shook my head. All three were watching me. "Yes?" I said with a smile. Theo was surprised by my actions. I handed the two little one's there menu's and winked at Theo. I picked up my own and looked it over. When I founded what I wanted I sat it aside. Theo didn't take long before he added his to the pile. I felt someone pull on my robe and looked at the little lady.

"Yes sweetie?" She pointed to something. I leaned to the side and saw she was pointing to what she wanted. I nodded to her. "If that's what you want." She shot me a smile. The cow came back and put our drinks down. She got my coffee right and sat a pot next to it. But everything else was wrong. I waved the drinks back to her tray.

"Try again." I told her. She shot me a glare and walked away with a huff. Theo gave me a small smile as thanks. "Thank you for meeting me." I told him. He nodded.

"You're welcome. Letters are alright, but sometimes meeting is better. Thank you for letting them join." He told me and bit his lip.

"Don't worry about it. Though I have to tell you I'm at a loss of what to do today. I have tones of ideas but most children have their own thing they like and dislike."

"Day, but I though." He stopped talking. The cow was back and sat down the right drinks.

"The little Lady would like pancakes with a fruit salad." I said and looked at Theo.

"French toast with two sunny side up eggs and bacon. And a full breakfast plate." Theo said.

"Egg olmate with a side of toast." She just turned and walked away. "When you asked to meet I asked if you would spend the day with me. If you aren't able I understand." I told him. He shook his head no.

"I can. We can." He fixed his cup of tea and took a drink. I smiled at him. "What are your thoughts.

"I was thinking we could find something to give them some fun and use some time to talk. There's a park next to my town house. Um we could head to my godfather's house and they could play with my godson. Head over to the twins shop and let them get into some trouble with a set of jock makers." I shrugged.

"None of these people would mind?" He asked me. I shook my head no.

"The twins like kids and wouldn't mind taking a break to play. My godfather won't mind, he's a kid at heart. We could do all three. Or something else that you could think of."

"When do you need to be back at school?" He asked me.

"In time for classes Monday. I have some business tomorrow so I'm out all weekend. How's home schooling going?" I asked him.

"It's not as easy as having classes, but it's going alright." He said and looked away. "I wouldn't mind all three." He told me. I nodded.

"Then we will. So how old are they?" Theo blinked then smiled.

"They are twins and they are 6. Crista is shy but once she warms up to you she won't leave you alone. Theo is pretty much easy going. But full of energy and when tired he's a hand full."

"Teddy was like that. He's my god son, for about 5 mouths he would scream his head off every time he was tired and would fight going to sleep." I shrugged. Theo smiled.

"How old is he now?" He asked me.

"About 10 mouths. Thought he's a little advanced. Something about being a Black." I shrugged.

"Around 6 generations ago the head of the black family wanted to make sure his children weren't squill or thick, he did something to make sure they were smart. It's followed throw the blood line since. They are from what I know twice as advanced. I do know they learn things faster than most everyone else. Draco loved having that advantage on everyone else."

"Why didn't I get any cool tricks?" I said to myself and took a drink of my coffee.

"What?" Theo asked me.

"Oh my great grandmother was a black." That surprised him.

"You most likely do, each family member is different in their own way. They don't always show up as being super smart. Up till around two I think it starts to slow down." I nodded and expected that. "I didn't know the potters and blacks mixed."

"Not from the main line." He nodded. Our food showed up and was right. The littles one's eyes grow at the food.

"Do you know which line?" He asked me.

"Canopus's. He was the black sheep in the family and preferred to stay away from the main dram."

"From what I know he moved to France." I nodded to him. "He did and started his family there. My grate grandmother was the last of that family line." He nodded. Everyone started eating and enjoying the food. I noticed how Theo eat and it added to the list of my worry. It wasn't long before everyone was finished.

"Ready for some fun?" I asked them. They nodded and we got up. I left some money on the table and walked out behind them. Theo picked up Crista once we walked outside and I felt a small hand slip into mine.

"Are you sure they won't mind?" Theo asked once we got closer.

"Not at all." He shot me a look. I walked everyone to the back door and opened it for everyone to walk in. There was a little sitting area for workers. To the left were the stairs to the loft and to the right was the door to their work room.

"Fred, George." I called out and knocked on the door to the work room.

"They've been in there for the last week." Lee said walking into the room. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you know what they're working on." I asked and shook his hand. He shook his head and shook Theo's hand also.

"No and I don't think I want to know. They keep coming out covered with more and more things. I have to get back." I nodded and he walked back to the store room. I cracked open the door and pecked inside. They were standing over a table looking at something.

"Want to take a break and play?" I asked them. They waved there hand at me. I rolled my eyes. It didn't take long before they stood up and wiped around.

"Ray what are you doing here?" Fred asked. George came over and hugged me. Then Fred hugged me. They slipped out of the room and shook Theo's hand.

"Like I said do you want to play." Their faces light up.

"Oh we have just the thing. Come up stairs that's where we keep all the cool things." Fred told the kids. They disappeared up stairs. Theo watched and bit his lip.

"They've been working on other lines then just jokes. Most are pretty cool." I nodded him with me and headed up stairs. Thor was laying on the ground reading a book that was charmed. Crista was playing around with moving stuff animals. The twins were in there stock room looking throw everything. We walked into the kitchen and sat down with some tea.

"They'll be fine," He nodded and let out a breath. "Theo can I ask a question. If you don't want to answer I'll understand." He nodded to me. "Why haven't you taken up your lordship?" I asked him.

"There are laws with in my family. I can't until I'm 21. Since my father is still alive it won't pass onto me. Even if he was dead I don't think it would though." I nodded.

"I can understand, now what do you want to know?" I asked him. He bit his lip and played with his cup.

"Why'd you pick me?" He asked softly. I let out a breath and brushed my hair back.

"I believe I should start from the begging." He raised his eye brow. "Just let me finish before you get upset or storm out please."

"I'm not going to like this am I?" He asked me.

"Depending on how to take what I say. Please Theo?" He looked at me for a few minutes judging me. Then nodded. I smiled at him and waved the tray of cookies over. It took one and started nibbling on it.

"I was in chambers when IWC came forward with these new laws. These laws are a very good thing to our world. Even though they are rushed mostly everyone is quite pleased with them. The only down side is that each family has to have a bond mate. I swear I had the whole chamber looking at me when that was said. The public knows that I'm the head of the house of Potter and Black. After the meeting I talked to Kingsley to see if there was a way to just have a child for each family. It isn't allowed because we need more blood added out our blood lines. Now you would think that it wouldn't be that much of a problem. Having two bond mate isn't well known but happens in our world. What the public doesn't know is I am the head of more than just Potter and Black." I let out a breath and brushed my hair back. "I am throw my mother the head of the house of Ravenclaw and La Fay. Throw my father I am the head of the house of Potter, Griffendor and Pervell, throw my godfather I am the head of the house of Black. I've asked and he won't take it back that wanker. Throw concur I am the head of the house of Slytherin. So after specking with Kingsley and finding out I couldn't twist the laws I asked for an act of silence. That means anyone that I didn't chose for my other five families wouldn't be getting a list with my name on it. I really didn't want to have the whole magical world sending me requests. Not that they would know they were sending them to me. You see my real name is Alexander Harold Potter. But Potter is dropped with those families. I guess I used my fame for that, not that I use it a lot. So for the last mouth I thought about who would match me as a person and someone I thought I could fall in love with. I also had to figure in who would match what was needed to be able to take up that family name. Each family is different and requests different things. I had a few chose but I was still lacking all that I needed. So when the new finely broke the public I went and spoke with my account manager and asked what he thought. He gave me a few choices. Once of which was you. I also talked with a few friends and figured out a few things about you and finely I chose you to court for the black family." I finished and took a drink.

"What were you told?" He asked me.

"You come off shy and tend to be held back. Your clam and down to earth. Have a fondness for reading and animals. You were being home school so you could take care of your family. Beside that I knew you for 6 years in school. I also know that even though your father was a death eater you were not." I told him.

"Who else are you courting?" He asked me.

"Under the Black title or in a whole?" I asked him back.

"Under the Black title." He said looking at his cup.

"Only you. Like I said I had some time to think about this. I wanted to have time to court who I chose one on one. If in the end you chose you can't accept I'll start back at stage one again." He looked up at me and was surprised.

"You are only courting me?" I nodded to him.

"The Nott family even though they are pure bloods they haven't mixed blood with the Blacks. They thought have been close to each other for five generations. The black family will only accept a pure blood into the family and allow the title to be passed on. They are also a gray or dark family. The Nott are at the same standers. I believed that our families would bond well together."

"So it's about families standers."

"No but I do have to follow family standers to be able to pass on the title. That's why my account manager subjected you. But he also knew who I was looking for as a partner. That's what I want Theo. I want someone to stand by me and accepted me as I would do the same. I do want love and a happy family. Truthfully I've always wanted a family. Yes I know not everything is going to be easy but I will try. With who I picked I believe everyone will get along with each other and we will be a family. Each person I chose has something in common with myself."

"If you don't mind who have you chose?" He asked me.

"Fred is Potter, you are for Black. George is for Griffendor, Leo Hillgate is a year younger and is for Ravenclaw, Draco is for Syltherin, Severus Snape for Pervell and Lucius Malfoy for La Fay." He blinked a few times.

"Who knows?" He asked me.

"Now that you know, Lucius Malfoy is the last. He's still held back in our latters. Personally he knows I need 7 bond mates. But he doesn't know that I'm the one courting him." I smirked.

"Wise," I nodded. "And my family?" He asked me.

"I knew about them before I started courting you Theo. They are your family. I would never ask you to leave them. Now I might cross a line but I would ask you to stay parted from your father." He laughed.

"You have nothing to worry about Harry. My father kicked me out of the house when I wouldn't take the mark. When he did, I took them with me. They didn't understand what was happening. They might not have ever meet him, they were also in the wing I lived in." I nodded.

"I'm sorry, but at the same time I don't think I am." He shook his head.

"You shouldn't be, I do want to know what we have in common." I took a drink.

"From my understanding our childhood were the same. I don't know the details I just know they were the same somehow. There could be many things that could be the same. We also care about our family. Believe it or not we also both are shy." I gave him a small smile.

"I knew that one already." He smiled back at me. "Thank you for the bracelet, I liked it very much." I nodded to him.

"I had some help. Again Draco thinks I'm hopeless." He smirked.

"I'll remember to thank you. Dose he agree?" I nodded.

"Very put out with sharing. But he doesn't see a problem with my choices." He nodded.

"He grow up like all of us showing the world one thing and it went to his head a little bit. I've never believe what I was taught." He told me. I nodded to him. "Though I think you have your hands full with Lord Malfoy. Well both of them really."

"I know I really did try to find someone to fit with me and with each other. Is this something you can accept?" I asked him. He looked at his cup and I gave him time to think.

"If you would have asked me at the start I would have said no. But now maybe. You are right about our families. From what I know I am also the only one that would be accepted into the Black family." He said with a smiled. "If we had to get bonded tomorrow I wouldn't agree, but we have some time. How about we finish today, I'm not ending our courtship. But we'll meet again in two weeks and I'll give you an answer. I also want a partner Harry, I also want love and a real family."

"I see no problem with that Theo. How about we spend the day trying to get to know each other a little better. Things that would take time to write back and fourth, nothing to deep or troubling?" I asked him.

"Alright, let's me check on the twins first." I nodded and we got up and walked into the other room. I was surprised. Both sets of twins were painting on the walls, what they were painting came alive.

"Having fun?" I asked them. No one answered me. "I'm going to cook lunch." Again no one answered. I shook my head and Theo came with me into the kitchen.

"I don't think I've seen them this happy before. Are you sure this is ok?" He asked me while I looked throw the pantry.

"Ya they are painting with the twins new paint. About five minutes after it comes alive it disappears. They had trouble with it at first because it would come back. Now it just averages. So what do you want to know?" I asked him and started cooking chicken noddle soup.

"Where's your glasses?" He asked me.

"I fixed my eyes this summer. After the final battle I was made to finely see a healer." I made a face and he laughed softly. "I tired contacts once, I couldn't get past having to touch my eye." He didn't understood.

"I'm guessing that's a muggle thing." I nodded. "Tell me about your family." He asked me.

"I am the only child, though my parents were trying for more children. I have a aunt throw my mother, she's mated and my cousin is a few months older than me. Then there's my godfather Sirius Black, my uncle Remus Lupin, they've been mates since there first year but are hard headed. When everyone thought Sirius died Remus moved on, not that moody was happy about it. Moody is the werewolf part of Remus. He had a son and his wife died in the finely batter. Sirius back showed up and Moody didn't waste any time mating with Sirius and Sirius blood adopted Teddy. The Wesley are the next closet thing I have to a family. Then after the battle I blood adopted Hermione as my sister. So I guess now I have a blood family that I love." I told him.

"Did Teddy take after his father?" He asked me softly. I shook my head.

"Nope, but he hates that Moody leaves him to play in the woods. Since Sirius and Remus mated, Remus stopped fitting Moody. Besides the size you would be surprised to find out Remus is a werewolf. He looked just like a wolf. He can also transform when every he wants, but he dose during the full moon also."

"I've read about the human and wolf bonding like that. It's hard to do from what I believe. You can loss your human side." I nodded to him. "Well as for myself all that is left is who you have meet. Both my grandfather and father were death eaters. Though my grandfather died of dragon pocks. My grandmother died in child birth and I am pretty sure my father killed my mother." He told me.

"I'm sorry." He nodded. "What's your favorite food?" He gave me an odd look.

"Anything with Raspberry's. Yourself?"

"I don't think I have a favorite. I like to try new things." He nodded. "Favorite color?" I asked him.

"Light blue but not baby blue." I nodded.

"Emerald green. Favorite animals."

"I like most animals a few creak me out though." I nodded.

"Snakes mostly maybe because I can talk to them. I've always likes them though." He smiled softly. "Favorite outdoor hobby?" He gave me a look. "I like to fly, but I also like being in a flower garden." I shrugged.

"I guess I like walking, or reading in the shade. Other hobbies?" He asked me.

"I like to cook, read, take pictures, hang out with friends or family."

"I like reading any book really but I love learning about animals. Spending time with the twins. I hate to clean." I nodded.

"I don't think many people like to clean Theo. I hate robes." He thought about his next answer.

"I hate the magical world projections." I nodded to him.

"So do I," I put everything in a pot to cook for a while. We sat back down. "I don't mind either being the top or bottom, but I'm a donate person." He blushed a little. "Not that I have." He blushed even more.

"I don't mind, it would be nice not to have to be in control. I was happy when my father kicked me out thinking I wouldn't have to take over lordship. Turns out he never got around to disowning me."

"You don't have to answer me Theo but I'm going to ask anyways." He nodded to me. "Where do you live?" He looked down at the table.

"My grandfather left me his cabin."

"How are you living?" I asked him. He didn't look up.

"I was working in the inn, but Crista got sick. Mostly living off my trust fund."

"Which by my guess is running out or has run out?" He didn't answer me. "Would you be willing to let me help you?" He folded his arms.

"I'm not a chary case."

"Theo." I reached forward and tipped his chin. "I wasn't saying you were. Pride is a hard thing to get past, I know. I wasn't offering you to take money. I wouldn't because I knew you wouldn't take it and I would burn anything that has but built between us. Even after I offer what I'm going to offer you can say no and we can forget I said anything."

"Fine what?"

"From how you said cabin I'm guessing it is just that. It's also going to be winter soon. I'm guessing it's also not really safe for the twins. So my offer is if you're willing, to stay in my town house till you get on your feet or you're ready to leave. Weather you accept me or not. It isn't much really even though I've done some work to it. But it's there and has room for you all. There's two house elf's there and a park across the street. There is also a huge toy room and library. Sooner or later I was going to bring it up since this morning. Theo I knew we've just got out of war but from what I remember you've changed." His arms dropped and he looked at the table.

"Remember we're going there latter and you can see what I mean about it not being much and the park." He nodded and finely looked up at me.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Because I have a problem with helping people whether they want help or not. In the last week though I got to know you Theo. At first I was just hopping maybe to get along and be happy. But now I'm glad that you accepted my courtship. I like you Theo and if you keep accepting my courtship I hope one day I could love you. I do know that I'm going to have a crazy family and I'm kind of alright with that. I need someone calm and relaxed to make up for the crazy." I smirked.

"Why is the town house much?" He asked me. But I saw something give away in his eyes.

"The town house is 12 grimly place. It's the Black family town house. For the past 18 years no one has lived there really and before I took over the lordship the house elf that took care of the house really didn't do much. If the house was in all it's glory it would be wonderful, but it's not. Though the whole house has been cleaned out of anything dangerous. I just haven't got around to really cleaning to fixing it up."

"So it's a black house?" I nodded to him. He seemed to like that more. "And if I don't like it?" He asked me.

"As in you'll take up my offer just don't want to stay there?" He nodded. "Take your pick Theo. Or I could talk Sirius and Remus to let you stay with them at the wolf den?" I smirked.

"The wolf den?" He asked me.

"The Blacks name there houses wired names Theo. It's a minnie manor they built and live in." I told him.

"Would you let me help clean up the house or something?" He asked me.

"If you must, not that I wouldn't aspirate the help. I'm there almost every weekend also. That's where I've lived since the war. Sirius hates the house but he never got along with his family. When I watch Teddy he comes there. Andy and Narcissi visit me there."

"Andy?" He asked me.

"Narcissi's oldest sister and Sirius cousin. It's a nick name. Androa is her real name. She married a muggle. She was a lawyer with her husband both magical and muggle." He nodded.

"I'll answer later." I nodded to him.

"How about we eat now?" He nodded. I waved my hand and the table sat itself while I walked into the living room.

"Soups on." I said after I let off a bang.

"Oh Harry we're playing." Fred said. I waved everyone into the kitchen.

"We're stopping by the wolf den if you much keep on playing." I smirked at Theo. He got his twins sitting and diced up. The older twins diced up also, Theo was next and I finished off.

"We love when you cook Harry, why did you have to go back to school?" George asked me.

"Ya like you don't much off Remus or Kearter enough." I rolled my eyes. They nodded.

"Remus is a good cook." They told me. "So Theo we don't remember parking you, why is that?" They asked him.

"Because you never parked the library or the common room." They thought about it and nodded. "I was in the hall when you put up the swamp. You waited till I was out of it to pull that prank." They thought about it.

"Oh ya we remember you now. You raised your eye brow at us and just walked past us. That's fine we'll work on your little ones. They'll be right prankster in no time." They nodded like it was going to happen.

"Have fun getting them out of trouble then. I'll send them right to you." Theo told them. They were socked.

"We'll be waiting. We'll put together a care package and send it off to the wolf den for them." They told him. Theo took a drink.

"Don't bother just send it to Harry's house. We'll be staying there for a while." The older twins face light up.

"Oh we finely have someone to play with." They laughed. I winked at Theo.

"What?" Thro asked.

"Harry asked us to stay with him for a little while. If you don't like it then that's another matter." Theo told his brother.

"Don't worry little man, there's great hiding places and a huge play room. Tones of bedrooms and Kearter and Winky. They are cool. And Winky makes the best breakfast I've ever had." George told him.

"And we'll visit all the time." Fred nodded to him.

"Just keep an open mind." Theo told them.

"Though one room has a painting in it of one of the headmasters of Hogswarts, he can be guppy. But no one listens to him." Fred added. I shook my head.

"But Aunt Andy makes up for him. She's cool and visits sometimes. Brings treats with her." George told them.

"Alright enough, eat before it's cold." I told them. They smirked and started eating. Theo shook his head. When everyone was done I waved my hand and the kitchen started cleaning up.

"Alright little ones, we'll see you again, but it's time for us to return to our work, and our planning, but we'll send over the care packages soon." The red head twins hugged the little twins and left down the stairs. I shook my head.

"It seems they haven't grown up." Theo told me and helped his sister into her jacket while I helped Thor in his.

"For the most part no. But at the same time they have. It all depends on what's going on." I shrugged at him. He picked up Crista and followed me and Thor out the front door of the loft. We walked to a appearing point.

"Ready?" I asked everyone. They nodded and I appeared them to the spot next to the town house.

"So this is Grimmy place." I told them and waiting with them as it showed up. We walked up the stairs and I opened the door for them.

"Master Harry, Winky didn't know you would be here today." A little elf said as soon as I shut the door.

"I didn't know if I was stopping by Winky. This is Theodor, Thor and Crista we decied to stop by and maybe play in the park." I told her. She looked everyone over and nodded.

"Call if you need anything." She smiled and popped away. I shook my head.

"We'll that's Winky, Kearter will show up sooner then latter." Theo nodded. "This is the first floor. Not much really to see. But all the stairs are new and the walls have been cleaned and painted. There is a living room." I said looking around after I opened the door. The living room was more of a greeting room.

"Down stairs is the kitchen, a potions lab and a empty room." I led them to the second floor. "Play room and bedrooms." I pointed everything out and the twins mouths dropped open at the play room. We walked up to the third floor. "Family living room and bedrooms, I haven't really done much here." I pointed everything out and walked up to the fourth floor. "Library and bedrooms." Theo's eyes light up in the library.

"Fifth floor is the master and family rooms. The master is the only one cleaned out. Then there's an attic. That's where the house elf live." I told them.

"Why do you have a play room?" Thor asked me.

"My godson stays with me sometimes and it's grown from there. You can go play in it if you want." They both nodded at once. We walked back down stairs and they ran in and started checking everything out. I leaned against the doorway and looked at Theo.

"I'll accept if you let me help you finish fixing up the house. I see what your trying to do and can follow it. I don't like hand outs." I nodded to him.

"That's fine I guess. Just tell Kearter what you want or need and he'll get it. He also has a list of what's in the Black family vault. I've been trying to replace things with what's in there." He nodded. I slowly took his hand and moved him closer to lean against my chest. "So the library pushed you over the edge didn't it?" He shrugged.

"You do know your going to have to let me wow you, then if we do bond spoil you?" He looked back at me.

"You're doing pretty good already Harry." I smiled and kissed his check.

"Just know this doesn't make me see you any different Theo. I've been in worse places trust me." He let out a breath. "Can I say something without you getting upset?"

"Maybe."

"Please focus on your schooling and the twins and let me help you. If you want or need I'm sure we can come up with something so it's not a hand out." He looked at me and looked my face over.

"Let me think about it please Harry." I nodded. I slipped my arm around his waist and felt his head drop on my shoulder.

"Tell me when I'm pushing you too far. But I'll never give up."

"So far you're doing great. But can you answer something for me." I nodded to him. "What happens after the new year?" He asked me.

"Truthfully I don't know. Most likely we'll be given family courts but also be allowed to leave the castle. Since I own the castle I could make family courts or take over one of the founders courts. But I know Severus isn't going to be teaching after this term and I'm sure Lucius won't want to live there. I would like to find a home that everyone's happy with and willing to call home. But I don't know Theo." He thought about it.

"Staying in the castle wouldn't be that bad." I looked his face over.

"You wanted to come back this year didn't you?" He nodded.

"With the twins it couldn't have happened." I thought about it. "And no I wasn't asking you to fix that. I guess I just miss being around friend or people my own age." I kissed his check again.

"How about you come met me at our next Hogsmet weekend. I'm sure I can watch the twins while you catch up with those you want to." He thought about it and smiled.

"I'll think about it." He leaned his head against my shoulder again and smiled. "Weren't we heading over to this so called Wolfden?" He asked me.

"When your ready. Most likely we'll have dinner there." He nodded.

"Alright you two we'll come back later." They came over and let us pick them up. I saw that they were both tired. I grabbed Theo's hand and appeared us to the wolfden. We landed at the end of the wards. I heard some barking and shook my head when I saw this little ball of fur running our way. Behind him was a grim. Theo looked at me and I winked. Teddy stopped a few feet from us and was growling. Padfoot slowly walked and stood about Feddy.

"Afternoon Padfoot. That sure is a nice fur ball you got yourself there." The grim started laughing and transformed back into Sirius. He picked up Teddy by that back of the neck.

"Sure is isn't it." He hugged me around Thor. "So this is my new son in law." Sirius asked and looked Theo over. Then nodded and hugged him also. "Come on pup let's get out of the wind." He waved us with him.

"So that's Sirius and Teddy." Theo just shook his head.

"Rem like what the dog dragged in." Sirius yelled as soon as he opened the door.

"Take the stick back outside Siri, I'm not picking up anymore." Remus called back. Sirius sat Teddy down and let him run away.

"I'm not a stick and I pick up after myself most the time." I called back and sat Thor down and took off his coat. "Come make Sirius behave." I heard him laugh. I took Crista's coat and hugged them up. Then took off my robes and added it to the hock. Remus walked in and was surprised.

"Look Rem Harry brought my new son in law to meet the family. And little people." Sirius added. Remus shook his head.

"Just tone him out please." Remus told everyone. He didn't even care Teddy was chewing his pant leg.

"Remus, Sirius this is Theo, Thor and Crista. This is my godfather Sirius and Remus." I said and waved at everyone. Remus came over and shook Theo's hand.

"Nice to see you again Theo. Come on I have hot chocolate." He waved the twins with him. He did pick up Teddy though. Sirius smirked and followed Remus. Theo watched them and looked at me.

"Yep that's normal." He shook his head and let me lead him to the kitchen. The twins were already sitting drinking there drink. Remus handed me a cup of coffee. "What would you like Theo?" Remus asked him. Sirius was already sitting having his cup and feeding Teddy.

"The same if it isn't too much." Remus just smiled and sat a cup in front of him.

"So what have you guys been up to today?" Sirius asked us.

"We went out to breakfast, played with the twins and had lunch, stopped by the play room and came here." Sirius smirked.

"See how they am Rem, get all the play out of them and then bring them to us to nap." Sirius huffed. Remus shook his head and hid his smile behind his cup.

"Like it isn't your nap time either." I told Sirius. Sirius pulled out his pocket watch and looked at it.

"Nope sorry pup nap time is in an hour. Your early." He said with a straight face. Theo laughed softly. "Oh I like you, you think I'm funny. Rem here doesn't." Sirius said with a sad face.

"Putting up with you since we were 11 will do that Siri. Our cub has better manors then you do you mutt."

"Ya but you make the best hot coco." I leaned over to Theo.

"Rem has a addiction to chocolate. Sirius is lucky to get some." Theo started laughing again.

"Turns out Teddy here is the same. Smells it from a mile away. Almost bit my hand off to get to it." Sirius told us.

"We have room if you want to put them down Theo." Remus told him. Theo looked at his twin siblings and nodded.

"Only if we aren't opposing."

"Your not, Sirius go start Teddy's movie and check the green and blue room." Sirius nodded and walked out. He handed me Teddy thought. Teddy smiled up at me. He changed to match my looks.

"Hey Teddy Bear, I wondered how long it would take for daddy to give you up."

"Ray Ray." He pointed to Theo.

"Teddy this is Theo." Teddy changed to match Theo's looks. Light brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"Thee." He waved. Then pointed to the next person.

"Thor is Theo's little brother." Teddy waved then looked up at me.

"Ham ham." He told me and pounded on the table. I shook my head.

"Not the same Thor Teddy Bear. That Thro is all grown up. But he dose have a hammer. And that is Crista Thor's twin sister and Theo's younger sister." His hair turned pink.

"Ta pre." Teddy said.

"Yes she's very pretty. Now are we done?" I asked everyone. Remus was already cleaning up. He waved us with him. Theo wasn't sure but picked up Crista and followed. Thor took my hand.

"Who are you talking about Harry?" He asked me.

"Thor is a god over thunder and lighting. He is very old, he predates the first Vikings. His hammer is what lets him wield his powers. He is the protector of mankind." Remus told him. Thor's eyes grow.

"Theo do you know all this?" Thor asked him.

"I don't know much, but I'm sure we can learn together." Theo told him. He nodded and agreed to that. Remus stopped in front of two doors to the green and blue room.

"There you go, they are clean." Remus told us and walked down the hall.

"Who wants what room?" I asked them. They each pointed to a room. I winked to Theo and walked into the green room. I changed Thor into a pair of PJ's and got him in the bed and tucked in. Theo came in and kissed his head. I winked at him and walked out with him. I walked him into the living room and sat down. I put my arm behind the couch and looked at him.

"He's nothing like I remember." He told me looking down the hall.

"Sirius makes him a little crazy. Though he can have a fun time." He nodded. "Though Remus knows mostly everything. Spooky sometimes. Sirius never really grow up and won't change very easy. Though he could out prank the twins any day. He's great in Transfiguration." He nodded.

"Different." He said again.

"It happens Theo, I am a black and that comes with the good and bad. But I was against my family from an early age. Did just about everything against them I could. My little brother was perfect in the eyes of my parents. I left home at 15 and moved in with the Potters. James and I joined the Authors together." Sirius said as he and Remus walked in and sat down.

"He's always been a little crazy Theo it runs in the family. Never had to try in school and it bothered all of us." Remus told him. Theo smiled and nodded. "What do you want for dinner cub?" Remus asked me. I shrugged.

"Anything," I looked at Theo. He was surprised and shrugged.

"How about taco's?" I nodded and he left.

"It's a muggle food. It's good, Remus is a great cook. It's all about smell with him." Sirius told Theo. "If you don't like it there's always more things to munch on in the pantry. He stocks it because he makes me cook every meal." Sirius made a face.

"Sirius is a bad cook. But Remus is making him learn." I told him. Theo thought about it. "He won't let Sirius get a house elf just to cook. He thinks people reline on them too much. Though Winky will come over every few days and help with the cleaning. He's also a clean freak."

"I heard that, I'm just tidy." Sirius shook his head no. "Sir." Sirius got up and walked away still shaking his head no. Theo smiled and leaned against me.

"Different." He told me again. I kissed the side of his head.

"They are, haven't really changed. They like you." He looked at me and thought I was crazy. "If they wouldn't have liked you they would have stayed and bothered you till you left."

"They do know who I am right?" I nodded.

"Theo they both are dark. Remus is a werewolf and Sirius is a black and a grim. Who your family is has nothing to do with who you are. They'll judge you on who you are." He thought about it.

"Do you agree to his chooses?" He asked slightly louder than his normal voice.

"Remus would eat me alive." Sirius said walking back into the room.

"For me you mutt." Sirius smirked and fall into a chair.

"It's not our chose Theo, it's Harry and he wouldn't have picked someone who he couldn't live with. Yes though we agree to who he chose. It will be fun on the holidays." Sirius smirked. Theo looked at me.

"Sirius and Severus don't get along. Neither have grown out of the school house reviler. Remus though has Sirius on a short leash." I winked at Theo.

"But I've had me to come to terms with the bat." Sirius said and waved it away. Theo looked at me.

"They both have a very good since of smell. I've had a crush on Severus for a while and they noticed it." He looked at Sirius.

"Pup I'm surprised everyone around you two couldn't notice it. You turned into a love sick girl. Lily acted better then you when you were around him. But you're not the only one who's ever had a crush on a teacher. Remus gave Harry the talk shortly after finding out. It was great." Sirius winked at Theo. Theo looked at me. I nodded.

"Sat me down and explained the facts of life with me. Not that I didn't know most of them. He just wanted me prepared and so on. I'm surprised he didn't give me a few books to read and draw pictures or made me write a report." Theo laughed.

"Do you want some books cub?" Remus asked.

"I'm good, I really don't want to know why you have them or what they have been used for." I shook my head.

"Oh Remus has some rare or old books on everything Pup." Sirius told me. Theo looked at us. "You're a book person also aren't you." I nodded for Theo.

"It's unlocked." Remus told me. I pulled Theo up and walked him to Remus study. I opened the door and let him look around the room. Books lined all four walls. I leaned against the door frame and let him look around at all the books.

"Wow." He said. I smiled at him.

"Theo." He looked over at me. "Do you remember who I'm the head of the family for." He gave me a look and nodded.

"He's trying to say have you thought about all the books his vault holds." Sirius said and moved behind me. Theo looked at me and blinked a few times. Then his eyes grow. "And you lost him pup." I smiled and winked at Theo.

"La Fay, you have books dating back to Merlin?" I nodded to him. "You have books dating back to Merlin?" He asked again. I nodded to him. "Harry you have books dating back to Merlin."

"I know, you can see them later. The vaults hold the first copy and the library's hold a copy." He blinked.

"You really lost him now pup." Sirius told me.

"I know, but he likes books." I shrugged.

"You should take him to the Black family library. The manor's open since Andy's cleaning it out. It's not as big as the Malloy's library but it holds a large sections on each subject."

"Why the Malfoy's?" I asked him.

"Private library's our judges on the family magic. Malfoy and Black are dark. Potter and Longbottom might match Library's. If you don't bring in the Potter's back history. The Nott's use to be gray." Theo looked at Sirius.

"What?" Sirius nodded.

"Before Riddle there wasn't much of a line to be a dark or light family. Many dark and light families were gray." Sirius told him. I nodded.

"My family never really picked a side. We moved from all three. Though I will be a first to have more than one child since the three brothers. The Potter family never really cared what type of core you had. But you normally turned out to be some kind of trouble maker. That's why the twins are taking over the first two of the Potter family and Severus the last name in the family. He could prank with the best of them." Theo looked surprised.

"Oh he could. For 7 years we and he held a prank war." Sirius said.

"That was in between all the fighting you guys did." I said shaking my head.

"He gave as good as he got. Sneaky snake that one is. Though I'm going to get a laugh out of calling him my son in law." Sirius smirked. Theo looked around the room at the books. Some he felt the covers and some he passed by.

"Where he get all these?" Theo asked.

"He's collected for years Theo. When I ran away I put my trust in Remus name. When he's made at me he spends my money. When I'm mad at him, I eat his shoes." Sirius shrugged. Theo thought about it and laughed.

"I just take his chew toy." I winked at him. He laughed again.

"Dinner's five minutes from being done." Rem called out. I nodded Theo with me and we went to get the twins. They woke and was happy to get up and eat. We sat down at the table and Remus explained everything. We diced up our plates and eat. Thor wasn't too sure about eatting with his hands. But the food was good and he soon forgot.

Sirius cleaned up and Remus took to give Teddy his bath and put him to bed. The twins looked tired.

"Ready?" Theo nodded.

"We're leaving." Sirius came out and hugged us and showed up out. I appeared us back to gimmy place.

"Winky has prepared rooms for everyone. The little ones are across from the play room and Mister Theo is across from the library." Winky told us. We got the twins in the bath.

"What, how?" Theo said holding up a slick night dress. I raised my eye brow at him. "This was at the manor. I didn't have time to pack a lot." He told me. I was drying off Claria.

"Theo wards don't stop elf's. Winky much have thought ahead and got your things." I told him and helped her into her underwear and dress. Thor dressed himself in soft PJ's that were waiting for him. Theo didn't know what to say. Just came and got the twins into bed and said goodnight. They each had a stuffy waiting.

I walked Theo up stairs and showed him his room. A pair of sleeping clothes were waiting on his bed. He ran his hand over them.

"I'm sure if you ask Winky or Kearter will be willing to get anything you want." He nodded. I let out a breath and walked over to him. Tears were falling down his face. I pulled him to me and held him while he cried. He held onto me.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"Any thing any time." He turned his head and laid it on my shoulder. I rubbed his back getting him clamed down. "Ready for bed?" I asked him softly. He nodded to me.

"Fifth floor if you need me." He nodded again but stayed leaning against me. I kissed his head. He let out a breath and pulled away. "Get some sleep Theo." He smiled at me.

"You also Harry." I kissed his head again and left closing the door behind me. I headed up stairs and got into the shower. I let it beat down on me. Then put on a pair of sweets and headed to my study. It's not a known fact but the fifth floor was set aside for the lord of the family. You have to be the era or lord to even be able to enter it and unlock it.

I light up a smoke and went throw the mail waiting for me. Kearter put a glass down on the desk and opened the window. I took a drink and leaned back. I had a meeting with Lucius tomorrow and hopped it went alright. Well all I can hope is he didn't run away. I took care of some paperwork and cleaned up a little.

I light another smoke, picked up my glass and walked out of the study. Lucuis was the only person I had to worry about now. I didn't even know if I could find a replacement. I also know that he'll expect a lot out of me. I was going to have to go all out tomorrow. I finished my smoke and drink and got into bed. I hoped Fate was on my side.


End file.
